The 15th of March
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: 15 Maret pada pernikahan Sakura, Ino dipertemukan kembali dengan pria itu. Pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya dan membuatnya setengah trauma. KibaIno
1. Chapter 1

**The 15th of March**

* * *

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

* * *

Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak bahagia pada hari itu. Sakura akhirnya menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya selama kurang lebih 4 tahunan ini, dan Ino dengan kejujuran yang terdalam turut merasakan luapan emosi positif itu di seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Pernikahannya sangat meriah, ada banyak tamu undangan, dan dekorasi luar biasa itu membuatnya merasa iri mendadak. Yeah, pastinya itu membuat iri semua orang yang belum pernah merasakan pernikahan menakjubkan seperti itu.

Ino menghela napas panjang, sejenak mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara ketika Hinata tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya. "Astaga, kau membuatku terkejut."

"Ah maaf." Si manis Hyuuga tersenyum, dan memeluk Ino pelan sebelum kembali berucap. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Ino?"

Kabar? Sudah lama sekali seseorang tak menanyakan kabarnya, dan ia mendadak merasa sesuatu dari masa lalunya bergejolak tak tertahankan. "Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Ditanya begitu, senyum Hinata tampak makin lebar seolah bakal menyatu dengan telinganya. "Well, cukup baik." Sekilas ia menatap ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke yang tampak bahagia dan tengah menyambut para tamu, lalu tatapannya kembali ke arah Ino. "Ku lihat kau tambah cantik."

Tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi si pirang itu cukup tersanjung. "Uhm terimakasih, kau datang kesini sendirian Hinata?"

"Tidak. Aku bersama Naruto." Tangannya menunjuk pada sekumpulan pria di ujung lain meja, terlibat dalam perbincangan ringan yang menyenangkan dan tawa mereka menggambarkan kebahagiaan.

Ino menduga jika Naruto adalah pacar Hinata. Pria itu cukup tampan dengan rambut pirang pendek dan wajah ramah penuh senyum. Yah, bocah itu kelihatan cocok dengan si gadis Hyuuga. Namun, ketika penglihatannya bergeser pada pria berambut coklat di sebelah Naruto, jantung Ino seolah melompat dari rongganya. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin pria itu ada disini.

"Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yamanaka tidak benar-benar yakin jika dia tidak apa-apa. Karena nyatanya, jutaan emosi seolah mengaduk-aduk hati dan pikirannya. Demi Tuhan, kenapa bajingan itu ada disini?

* * *

Ino berusaha keras menyibukkan diri berbicara dengan Bibi Haruno. Bersikeras menghindar dari kumpulan tamu-tamu Sakura. Meski Hinata berkali-kali mengajaknya bergabung dengan kerumunan, ia bersikeras tetap di tempat para orang tua dan membicarakan beberapa hal yang tampaknya membosankan.

Lalu, ketika ia tidak sengaja menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tawa kerasnya yang menjengkelkan, mata sewarna karamel itu melihat ke arahnya. Ekspresinya tak bisa dijelaskan, seperti campuran keterkejutan dan keberuntungan. Demi Tuhan, Yamanaka ingin lari dari sana. Tapi rasanya, kakinya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Jadi dia tetap berdiri di tempat dan hanya memalingkan muka untuk menghindari tatapan tajam pria itu.

Luka-luka lama kembali berpendar dalam dadanya, kalau saja ini bukan tempat umum, mungkin dia sudah menangis. Tapi ayolah, delapan tahun telah berlalu apakah pria itu lupa? Tapi dari caranya menatap, seolah keinginan untuk minta maaf terlihat begitu pekat.

* * *

Sudah nyaris pukul 10 malam, dan Ino mulai lelah menunggu bis di halte dekat rumah Sakura. Astaga, ia tidak mungkin pulang sangat larut. Bagaimana dengan seseorang yang menunggunya di rumah? Beberapa kali ia mengecek arloji, dan nyaris mengambil langkah ketika sebuah mobil putih berhenti di dekatnya.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

Ino yakin ekspresi terkejutnya pasti tidak bisa disembunyikan. Di dalam sana, Kiba tampak menunjukkan senyum paling menawan yang dulu begitu ia kagumi. Ya Tuhan, dia semakin tampan. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ayolah, apa salahnya menerima tawaranku?" Dia menghela napas pelan. "Dan kurasa bis tidak akan datang dalam waktu dekat."

Tentu saja salah. Rasanya Ino ingin memukuli kepala pria itu, dan menangis keras sekali di sana. Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap sesantai itu setelah apa yang dia lakukan 7 tahun lalu? Tidakkah dia merasa bersalah atau setidaknya merasa bahwa dia perlu untuk minta maaf? "Tidak, terima kasih." Ia tetap mempertahankan eskpresi datarnya. "Pulang saja duluan."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau mau ikut denganku."

"Sayangnya aku tidak ingin ikut denganmu."

Pria itu terkekeh pelan, matanya menyiratkan perhatian konyol melihat ego wanita itu yang masih terlampaui tinggi. "Aku bisa menunggu."

Ino mendecak. Ugh sialan.

* * *

Entah bagaimana awalnya ia bisa setuju dengan tawaran Inuzuka untuk pulang bersama. Tapi disinilah Ino berada, di dalam mobil mewah pria itu dan membiarkan rasa canggung mengisi tiap celah udara di sekitar mereka. Rasanya aneh, dan melihat Kiba dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Ia tidak benar-benar tahu perasaan mana yang paling dominan. Benci? Cinta? Rindu? Atau marah?

"Ehm, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kiba memulai pembicaraan, sepenuhnya jengah dengan suasana tak nyaman diantara mereka. Dan ketika ia tidak sengaja menatap paha Ino yang sedikit tersingkap, ia menelan ludah sembari bertanya-tanya, masihkah itu semulus dulu?

"Menurutmu?" Si pirang menghela napas, menyibukkan matanya menatap jalanan ramai di depannya agar tidak perlu melihat mata lawan bicaranya. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah baik-baik saja setelah kau kabur hari itu.

"Kurasa keadaanmu jauh lebih baik." Pria itu bergumam pelan.

Ino ingin mengumpat disana, menampar wajah Kiba dan memberitahunya bahwa gagasanya adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar. Tapi ia masih bisa menahan diri dan menelan kembali air matanya yang sempat menggantung, ia menghela napas dan berusaha keras menyunggingkan senyum. "Yeah, hidupku luar biasa sempurna setelah kau pergi. Dan seharusnya kau tak perlu muncul lagi di hadapanku."

Di masa remaja, wanita itu cukup cengeng, agak manja dan sikapnya jauh berbeda dari Ino yang dilihatnya hari ini. Kiba tersenyum simpul sebelum berucap. "Aku minta maaf."

"Lupakan, aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosongmu." Wanita itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasakan matanya kembali perih. Namun ia tidak akan semudah itu tampak lemah di hadapan orang yang paling dibencinya ini. "Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan tidak ada yang pernah terjadi diantara kita." Sulit untuk mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja, tapi ia harap semua sebaik ekspektasinya.

"Kau harus mendengarkanku--"

"Simpan penjelasanmu untuk dirimu sendiri." Ino mendengus, merasa luar biasa lega melihat rumah kecilnya teelihat dari kejauhan. Astaga ia mendadak menyesal menunjukkan pada Kiba bahwa disanalah ia tinggal. Bagaimana jika pria itu akan datang menemuinya lagi? Bagaimana jika...

Helaan napas Kiba terdengar berat, ketika ia hendak berucap, Ino mendahuluinya.

"Sudah, aku turun disini saja."

Kiba menghentikan mobilnya secara spontan, meski ekspresinya dipenuhi rasa heran yang tak berkesudahan.

Ino tidak menunggu Kiba untuk membukakan pintu atau membiarkannya melontarkan pertanyaan yang mana rumahnya? Namun panggilan familiar dari gerbang rumah mungilnya membuat napasnya seolah tercekat. Oh tidak! Jangan muncul sekarang.

"Mama." Bocah kecil itu berlari padanya, jelas Kiba melihat adegan itu dan Ino rasanya ingin menyembunyikan diri dalam gua atau tempat mana pun yang membebaskannya dari penglihatan pria Inuzuka itu.

"Kau belum tidur Sayang?" Pandangannya teralih pada sepasang suami istri Nara di gerbang rumah mereka, keduanya seolah lega melihat bocah itu berada di pelukan sang ibu. "Oh, hei. Aku minta maaf karena merepotkan kalian terlalu lama."

"Oke, tidak masalah. Jangan sungkan-sungkan kalau memang butuh bantuan." Ujar Temari. Mereka berdua melirik ke arah mobil yang berhenti tidak jauh dari rumah Ino. Saling mengedikkan bahu dan berpikir bahwa itu mungkin salah satu teman si pirang. "Kalau begitu, kami masuk dulu. Shikadai sendirian di rumah." Setelah melambai pelan, dia berjalan memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

"Yeah, selamat malam Ino." Shikamaru bergumam pelan. Tanpa menunggu ucapan yang sama dari lawan bicaranya, dia mengikuti istrinya masuk ke dalan rumah.

Didorong oleh rasa penasarannya yang pekat, Kiba turun dari mobil. Dengan was-was dan jantung berdebar, dia berjalan ke arah Ino. Melihat dengan jelas bocah di pelukannya. "Apa--"

"Terima kasih Kiba. Kurasa ini sudah terlalu malam, jadi aku tidak bisa menyuruhmu untuk tetap tinggal. Orang-orang akan berpikiran buruk nanti." Si pirang memotong cepat kalimat yang hampir dilontarkan pria itu. "Oke selamat malam."

"Ino."

Seolah acuh dan membiarkan mata putranya bertanya-tanya, Ino menuntun bocah itu masuk ke dalam gerbang. "Ayo Sayang. Sudah malam, kau harus tidur."

Pintu gerbang rumah Ino ditutup, dan Kiba masih mematung di tempat. Semua kemungkinan berputar di benaknya. Tidak mungkin Ino menikah lagi kan? Status wanita itu masih sebagai istrinya hingga detik ini. Lalu soal bocah itu, apakah dia anaknya?

Semalaman itu, Kiba nyaris tak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya. Ia tidak sabar menunggu pagi untuk mengetahui kebenarannya, sekaligus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama 7 tahun itu.

* * *

Selain pulang kerja dan menghabiskan waktu membaca setumpuk buku tentang anatomi tubuh manusia, ada kebiasaan baru yang sering Kiba lakukan sekarang, yaitu memata-matai tempat tinggal Ino. Untuk beberapa waktu yang lama ia tak berani muncul lagi di hadapan wanita itu, berpikir bahwa suami Ino bakal memergokinya, lalu salah paham dan berakhir mengadilinya secara sepihak. Namun, berapa kali pun dia melihat Ino bersama putranya, ia tak pernah melibatkan peran ayah disana. Ya Tuhan, apa anak itu anaknya?

Jika diperhatikan secara seksama, ia bisa mengenali warna rambut coklat bocah kecil itu sebagai warna rambutnya. Tapi mata biru Ino melekat disana, serta kulit putihnya terlalu menonjol. Hanya ada satu hal yang harus dilakukan, ia harus memastikannya secara langsung.

* * *

"Ino bilang suaminya meninggalkannya ketika dia masih mengandung Yuta. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu pasti. Kami belum bertetangga waktu itu." Shikamaru menghela napas pelan, mengamati lalu lalang orang di jalanan depan mereka. "Kemungkinan besar suaminya tidak tahu kalau Ino hamil."

Sore itu ketika pulang dari shift paginya di rumah sakit, Kiba memutuskan pergi ke sebuah minimarket untuk membeli minuman dingin. Dan merasa keberuntungan tengah berpihak padanya ketika mendapati tetangga Ino berada disana, tengah memilih beberapa roti dan makanan ringan. Maka selain untuk tujuan beramah tamah, ia mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai Ino dengan beralasan bahwa ia adalah teman semasa SMA-nya. "Begitu? Dia tidak menikah lagi?"

Shikamaru mengerjap, tak begitu yakin jika berbincang dengan teman lama tetangganya di depan minimarket adalah pilihan yang bagus. "Tidak." Matanya mengerling Kiba sejenak, agak heran dengan keingin tahuannya yang begitu berlebihan. "Yeah, sebenarnya ada banyak pria yang berusaha mendekatinya, tapi Ino selalu bilang tak siap untuk menikah lagi. Mungkin ada sejenis trauma dari masa lalunya, yang membuatnya sulit percaya pada pria manapun."

Inuzuka terdiam, mengulang kalimat Shikamaru beberapa kali di otaknya 'mungkin ada trauma dari masa lalunya yang membuatnya sulit percaya pada pria manapun'. Mungkinkah itu karena perbuatannya? Apakah ia yang menyebabkan Ino jadi begitu? "Dia jadi wanita yang hebat sekarang, tidak selemah terakhir kali kulihat."

"Itu diluarnya saja. Dia tetap wanita cengeng yang berusaha terlihat tegar di depan putranya." Lagi-lagi pria Nara itu menghela napas. "Ino yang malang."

Tak ada komentar yang ingin ia lontarkan, penjelasan Shikamaru sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya paham beberapa hal mengenai Ino. Yuta adalah putranya, putra kandungnya. "Terima kasih banyak sudah mau berbincang denganku." Kiba memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana, sementara air mineral dingin di tangan kanannya terlupakan begitu saja.

"Yeah, tidak masalah." Dia mengangguk.

"Mau pulang bareng?"

"Aku bawa motor." Shikamaru menunjuk motornya yang terparkir di halaman minimarket.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lain waktu." Kiba mengulas senyum tipis sebelum berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Selama mobil itu meninggalkan pelataran minimarket, Shikamaru masih mematung di tempatnya. Otaknya mulai menyusun suatu argumen, dan dari argumen itu ia mendapat kesimpulan bahwa Yuta adalah potret kecil Kiba dengan iris mata biru. Apa ini memang benar?

* * *

Setelah satu minggu pengintaian, Kiba akhirnya tahu dimana Ino bekerja. Setiap kali ia mendapat bagian shift sore di rumah sakit, ia akan menyempatkan diri melewati tempat kerja Ino dan mendapati wanita itu pergi dengan terburu-buru untuk menjemput putranya.

Maka suatu hari, ketika shift paginya berakhir lebih cepat, Kiba menuju SD tempat Yuta belajar. Berharap bisa berbincang dengan bocah itu, atau paling tidak ia bisa bertemu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Saat mobilnya berhenti di sebelah gerbang sekolah dasar, ia turun. Pria Inuzuka itu seolah melihat dirinya dalam versi lebih kecil dengan iris mata biru. Demi Tuhan, ia tak mampu menghentikan luapan kebahagiaan ketika bocah itu tak sengaja mengarahkan pandangan padanya lalu tersenyum. Senyuman yang bakal terkenang kuat dalam ingatan Kiba, karena entah bagaimana kelegaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Yuta kan?"

Bocah itu mengangguk. Dari jarak dekat, kentara sekali wajah ramahnya dan senyum masa remaja Ino terselip dalam wajah anak itu. "Sepertinya aku mengenal paman." Dia berpikir sebentar, sebelum menunjukkan binar mata yang menyejukkan. "Temannya Mama kan? Aku ingat malam itu paman mengantarkan Mama pulang."

'Temannya Mama'. Kiba tersenyum kecut, kalau saja ia tak pergi waktu itu mungkin bocah ini bakal memanggilnya ayah. Panggilan yang seolah membuatnya tampak tua dalam sekejap. "Yeah, kau mengingatku ternyata." Ia mengamati sekitar, dan tak mendapati anak sesusia Yuta di sana. Mereka sudah pulang semua. "Jam berapa biasanya Mamamu menjemput?"

Yuta berpikir sebentar. "Aku tidak yakin, mungkin setengah jam lagi." Jawabnya agak ragu.

Inuzuka tersenyum, meraih kepala coklat itu dan mengelusnya pelan. Entah apa yang diajarkan Ino pada anak itu, tapi cara bicaranya sungguh menakjubkan. "Mau paman antar pulang?" Lidahnya seperti terpelintir ketika menyebutkan nama paman. Sungguh ironi.

Bocah itu mengerjap, seolah mempertimbangkan tawaran Kiba dengan seksama. "Asalkan paman janji untuk menghubungi Mama, supaya dia tidak khawatir."

"Oke, deal." Kiba agak terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri, karena sejujurnya ia tak punya nomor Ino. Namun, senyum senang bocah itu mengaburkan rasa bersalah atas kebohongannya.

"Asyik..." Yuta tak mampu menyembunyikan kegembiraannya ketika memasuki mobil mewah Kiba. Yeah, entah bagaimana mobil ini tampak begitu luar biasa baginya.

* * *

Ponselnya berbunyi nyaring tepat ketika lampu merah di perempatan menyala. Kiba menganggkatnya dengan santai, dan mendapati suara Naruto begitu nyaring di gendang telinganya.

"Kiba, kau bisa menolongku mengantarkan metformin untuk nenek kan? Aku lupa mengantarkan obatnya tadi dan aku tidak mungkin ijin meninggalkan rumah sakit." Suaranya terdengar panik, seolah itu hal paling mengkhawatirkan di dunia. "Sekarang datanglah ke rumah sakit."

"Oke, tunggu 60 menit lagi." Kiba mengerling Yuta di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi tersenyum mentapa pemandangan sekitar.

"60 menit, yang benar saja. Sebantar lagi nenek harus minum obat. Ayolah Kiba."

Nada suara Natuto begitu memaksa, dan Kiba yakin ponselnya tidak akan berhenti berbunyi jika ia menolak permintaan itu. Ia agak bimbang, pasalnya ia harus mengantarkan Yuta pulang sebelum malam. Tapi mengabaikan permintaan sahabatnya itu juga tidak terdengar baik. "Sebentar, aku harus bicara dengan seseorang."

"Oke, jangan lama-lama."

Kiba menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, mengarahkan pandangan pada bocah di sebelahnya. "Yuta, kau tidak keberatan kan jika kita mampir dulu ke rumah sakit. Ada sesuatu yang harus paman ambil disana."

"Uhm, tidak masalah." Anak itu mengangguk mantap.

Dan ketika lampu berubah kuning, Kiba menyempatkan mengiyakan permintaan Naruto.

* * *

Matahari sepenuhnya tenggelam ketika Kiba memacu mobilnya meninggalkan halaman rumah nenek Naruto. Ia sempat mengajak Yuta untuk pergi ke sebuah rumah makan dan menyuruh bocah itu memilih makanan apapun yang dia sukai. Yuta terlihat begitu senang dan antusias, seolah hal semacam itu jarang sekali terjadi dalam hidupnya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian menyedihkan 7 tahun lalu, Kiba menemukan lagi apa itu artinya bahagia. Ia senang melihat senyum Yuta, binar matanya, dan kalimatnya yang tegas namun sopan.

"Makan yang banyak ya." Tangannya nyaris selalu ingin mengelus kepala bocah itu. Tak ada jawaban dari Yuta yang tengah makan dengan lahap, dia hanya tersenyum sekilas.

Usai dari rumah makan, mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mengantar Yuta pulang. Berharap ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Ino.

* * *

"Mama..."

Ino terkejut ketika mendapati putranya keluar dari mobil Kiba. Bocah itu memasang ekspresi heran ketika mendapatinya menangis di teras rumah. "Astaga, Yuta." Tak mampu menahan keharuan yang besarnya tak bisa diperkirakan, ia berlari ke arah anak itu. Memeluknya erat-erat sembari berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. "Ya Tuhan, Sayang, mama mencarimu. Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa tidak menunggu mama datang?"

"Aku tadi berniat mengantarkannya pulang." Inuzuka diam sejenak ketika tatapan Ino beralih padanya, iris mata birunya dipenuhi kemarahan yang begitu jelas. Bahkan ketika wanita itu bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, Kiba masih tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

'Plak'

"Keterlaluan." Mata wanita pirang itu sembap, namun tatapannya begitu tajam seolah mampu merobek udara di sekitar mereka. "Dengar, jangan sekali-kali membawa anakku pergi. Kau tidak berhak untuk itu."

Kiba mematung. Sakit dari tamparan itu memang tidak seberapa, namun kalimat Ino membuat hatinya patah. Sebenci itukah Ino padanya? "Aku tidak bermaksud membawanya pergi, hanya ingin me--"

"Peduli apa kau? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu muncul lagi di hadapanku." Air matanya merebak kembali. Dan lilitan panas di dadanya seperti menjalari setiap sel tubuh, namun sebelum tangisnya pecah ia menghela napas panjang, tak ingin bocah kesayangannya melihat tangisannya.

"Ma... jangan marah-marah. Paman Kiba bukan orang jahat. Lihat, aku masih baik-baik saja kan?" Putra enam tahunnya menarik tangannya, berusaha menarik perhatian untuk menghentikan kemarahan sang ibu.

"Yuta, Sayang. Dengarkan mama. Jangan pernah bergaul lagi dengan orang ini."

"Tapi Ma--."

"Dia bukan orang baik."

Jantung Kiba rasanya jatuh ke dasar perutnya. Bukan orang baik, di mata Ino ia bukan orang baik. Kalimat itu begitu menyakitkan di telinganya, namun ia tak bisa menyangkal. Hanya saja, Ino harus tahu alasan yang sebenarnya sebelum menghakiminya seperti ini. "Ino--"

"Ayo Sayang kita masuk." Wanita itu menarik tangan putranya untuk memasuki gerbang rumah.

"Ma, apa paman Kiba tidak dipersilahkan masuk--"

"Ini sudah malam, tidak baik menerima tamu asing malam-malam begini." Gerbang ditutup, meninggalkan Kiba yang masih mematung di depan gerbang.

Inuzuka bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi tak rela dari Yuta, tapi nampaknya anak itu berusaha menghormati tindakan ibunya meski jelas-jelas bertentangan dengan keinginannya.

Ino membencinya, dan kenyataan itu membuat dunianya mendadak kosong.

**tbc**

**~Lin**

**09 Januari 2020**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 15th of March**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

* * *

"Ma..."

Ino menutup buku dongeng yang baru saja ia baca sebagai pengantar tidur putranya. Dan menurunkan pandangan untuk merespon panggilan bocah itu. "Ya Sayang?"

"Sebenarnya Paman Kiba salah apa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu Paman Kiba? Padahal dia orang yang baik. Dia juga pernah mengantarkan Mama pulang kan?"iris birunya mnegerjap, tanda tanya seolah berputar-putar di sekitar matanya.

Wanita itu menahan napas, menggigit bibirnya pelan. Karena demi Tuhan, tiap kali nama itu didengungkan, kenangan pahit masa lalunya kembali terekspos dalam otaknya. "Dia bukan orang baik Sayang."

"Itu saja?"

Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti ketika bocah kecil itu seolah tak paham dengan kalimatnya. Anak itu seperti berusaha menyangkal, dan yakin jika Kiba itu orang baik. "_Yeah_, dia memang orang jahat."

"Aku ingin dengar contohnya, kenapa Paman Kiba tidak baik?"

Gertak panas mulai menyebar di matanya. Ino ingin menyudahi percakapan itu, andai ia bisa. Namun, satu-satunya cara agar ia tetap terlihat baik-baik saja adalah tidak lari dari hadapan putranya dan memberikan jawaban yang masuk akal. "Membawa pergi anak orang tanpa seijin orang tuanya, apa itu tindakan baik?"

"Ma..."

"Dengar Yuta, intinya Mama tidak suka kau bergaul dengan orang itu. Pokoknya tidak boleh." Dia menarik napas, mengerjapkan matanya secara cepat selama beberapa detik sebelum mendapatkan keberaniannya untuk kembali bicara. "Kau mengerti maksud Mama kan?"

Bocah itu mengangguk takut-takut. Ia menyadari aura kesal sang ibu, dan berpikir untuk tak mendebatnya. "Selamat malam Ma."

Ino mengangguk, mengelus rambut putranya yang mulai terlelap. "Mama tidak bermaksud marah padamu Sayang. Ini demi kebaikanmu." Ia yakin jika Yuta belum sepenuhnya terlelap, namun ketika bocah itu tak lagi menjawab ucapannya, ia tahu jika anak itu merasa kesal.

* * *

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan orang bernama Kiba itu?" Shikamaru mendekati Ino yang tengah memangkasi semak mawar yang sudah mulai rimbun di halaman.

Wanita pirang itu _shock_ dengan pertanyaan si tetangga, bagaimana mungkin Shikamaru tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan bertanya demikian. "Darimana kau tahu namanya?" Dia menatap intens si lawan bicara.

Pria Nara itu sudah mendapati gelagat tak nyaman dari Ino, dan berpikir dugaannya mungkin saja benar. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, dan dia mengaku sebagai teman SMA-mu. Tapi kupikir dia adalah potret kecil Yuta, ini hanya dugaan."

Matanya sempat melebar sesaat, namun Ino menutupinya dengan tawa pelan yang terdengar aneh. "Kau mengada-ada."

"Ino, aku serius." Pria itu menghela napas. "Setidaknya, jelaskan sesuatu padaku, barangkali aku dan Temari bisa membantu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Shika. Dan terima kasih untuk semua bantuan kalian." Si pirang menghela napas, menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap ke arah Shikamaru. "Percayalah, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ekspresimu mengkhianati ucapanmu." Temari muncul dengan wajah sendu bercampur sorot tanya di matanya. "Aku sempat melihat pertengakaran kalian di halaman kemarin. Kau tidak memperbolehkan pria itu bertemu Yuta. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, Ino. Padahal biasanya kau begitu ramah dengan teman lamamu."

Semua kalimat yang dilontarkan suami-istri Nara memukulnya telak. Seluruh hal menyakitkan dari masa lalu berputar-putar di benaknya. Dan demi menutupi air mata yang nyaris tumpah, ia berusaha berkedip dengan cepat.

"Kami tahu kau sebenarnya tidak mampu menahan beban ini sendirian. Beri tahu kami, mungkin kami bisa membantu." Tangan Temari menyentuh pundaknya, memeluknya. Memberikan kenyamanan yang pastinya begitu dibutuhkan oleh si tetangga.

Wanita pirang itu bimbang, selama 7 tahun, yang tahu kebenaran ini hanya Sakura. Dan ia sepenuhnya menyalahkan tindakan Kiba yang kembali muncul di kehidupannya. Apa sih maunya pria itu? Menghancurkan hidupnya yang mulai tenang ini? "Aku tidak bisa bercerita banyak pada kalian. Tapi jika kalian memang ingin tahu kebenarannya, akan ku jawab 'ya'. Kiba adalah ayah Yuta, tapi kumohon rahasiakan ini dari Yuta. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu soal ini."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Belum saatnya."

* * *

Selama menjadi rekan kerja Inuzuka, Naruto tak pernah melihat senyum tulus pria itu. Heran saja, karena pria berambut coklat yang notabene pendiam itu nyaris pelit senyum. Barangkali saja Kiba tengah berbalas pesan dengan kekasih misteriusnya. Didorong oleh rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, Naruto berhenti mengunyah makan siangnya hanya untuk mengintip isi layar ponsel rekannya.

"Uhm _Man_, itu anak yang bersamamu beberapa hari lalu kan?" Agak kecewa karena dugaannya salah, si pirang kembali meraih sushi-nya. Dan menatap si lawan bicara dengan ekspresi tak berminat.

"Ya."

Tapi yang aneh, kenapa Kiba seperti bahagia sekali melihat foto itu? "Siapa dia? Keponakanmu?"

Naruto jelas tahu jika Kiba memiliki keponakan laki-laki, tapi yang tidak diketahuinya adalah usia dan wajah dari si keponakan. "Bukan."

"Sepupu?"

"Bukan juga." Aneh sekali, kenapa Naruto mengira Yuta adalah sepupunya?

"Lalu?" Reflek keningnya mengernyit. Meski tak sepenuhnya tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka Naruto tetap saja menduga-duga dalam benaknya.

"Kau bakal percaya atau tidak jika ku bilang dia anakku?" Dengan mimik tenang, kalimat itu terlontar begitu santai seolah lawan bicaranya tak akan terkejut berlebihan.

Naruto nyaris tersedak, dan ia buru-buru meraih botol air mineralnya. "Ah, yang benar? Kau tidak bohong?" Ketika mendapati gelengan dari si lawan bicara, keningnya kembali berkerut. "Hei, kau pernah menghamili seseorang? Astaga _Man_, kau belum menikah kan?"

Ia sudah menduga semua bakal seperti ini. Sudah cukup 7 tahun ia menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia sudah menikah, dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk jujur baik pada diri sendiri maupun orang lain. "Aku tahu kau tak akan percaya ini. Tapi aku sudah pernah menikah, tepatnya 7 tahun lalu."

"Kau bercanda?"

Sekali lagi Kiba menggeleng, kembali memperhatikan foto Yuta yang sengaja ia ambil ketika bocah itu tengah makan. "Andai aku bisa mengiyakannya. Namun realitanya, anakku sudah sebesar ini." Entah kenapa ia begitu yakin jika Yuta memang putranya, meskipun terakhir ia bersama Ino dulu wanita itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilannya.

"Kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku jika kau pernah menikah. Apa kau dan istrimu sudah bercerai? Tapi astaga _Bro_, usiamu baru 25 tahun, dan anakmu sudah sebesar itu. Sulit dipercaya." Makan siangnya yang tinggal setengah mendadak terabaikan. Mata birunya memperhatikan sekitar, berharap tak ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ceritanya panjang. Barangkali sehari juga tak akan habis." Kiba menarik napas, menatap ke kedalaman manik si lawan bicara. "Aku mungkin membuat kesalahan, tapi entah kenapa rasanya ini memang jalan yang tepat namun kelihatannya salah."

Uzumaki hanya diam, dia tak sepenuhnya paham dengan apa yang diucapkan si lawan bicara. Tapi tetap saja, kabar bahwa Kiba memang pernah menikah membuatnya _shock_ parah.

* * *

Pukul 7 malam ketika Ino tengah membantu Yuta mengerjakan PR hitungannya, pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba berderit pelan dan sosok Sakura muncul dengan senyum lebar yang sulit untuk diabaikan.

"Selamat malam anak tampan. Lihat bibi bawa apa." Wanita yang baru saja menyandang marga Uchiha tersebut melangkah sembari menenteng tas plastik berisi beberapa kotak makanan. "Bibi rindu sekali padamu." Tangannya memeluk erat Yuta usai meletakkan tas plastik ke atas meja.

Pensil terlepas dari tangannya, dan meskipun agak jengkel dengan tindakan dari teman dekat sang mama, toh Yuta tetap memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Terima kasih bibi Sakura yang cantik."

"Ugh, kau tetap imut seperti beberapa tahun lalu." Dengan gemas ia mencium pipi bocah 6 tahun itu beberapa kali.

"Ya Tuhan, Sakura." Meski tak bisa menahan tawanya, Ino bisa merasakan emosi tipis sang putra yang meronta ingin kabur. "Kau berlebihan, makanya cepat punya anak sendiri."

Si Nyonya Uchiha berdehem, melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Yuta. "Ini sedang proses kok."

Ino memutar bola mata, merasa kedatangan Sakura mungkin bukan sesuatu yang bagus. "Oke, oke. Jadi kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku kangen Yuta."

"Serius?"

Untuk sesaat Sakura hanya mengerjap dan sesekali mengerling Yuta yang antusias dengan dango yang dia dapatkan dari salah satu kotak. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, tapi--"

Wanita pirang itu bisa menduga apa yang akan diungkapkan si sahabat. Maka dengan pelan ia mengelus kepala Yuta. "Mama buatkan susu ya, Yuta tunggu disini." Ia berdiri dan menginstruksi Sakura untuk mengikutinya ke dapur. "Kalau aku tidak salah menduga, kau mau bilang jika dia sudah kembali?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada segumpal sesal yang rasanya begitu membebani hatinya. "_Yeah_." Setelah helaan napas panjang, ia kemgali berucap. "Aku tidak tahu dia bakal datang ke acara pernikahanku, dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi, dia itu temannya Sasuke."

Ino menghentikan tangannya yang hendak mengambil air dari dispenser. Matanya menatap tepat ke arah iris Sakura. "Aku bertemu dengannya, dan dia bahkan berani mengajak Yuta jalan-jalan tanpa persetujuanku." Rasa perih merebak ke penjuru matanya. "Kupikir Kiba curiga jika Yuta adalah anaknya." Suaranya begitu pelan, takut jika putranya yang tengah fokus dengan PR hitungannya mendengar percakapan mereka.

Tangan ramping Sakura menepuk pelan pundak si sahabat. Ini pasti berat untuk Ino, tapi selain memberi dukungan dan menjadi pendengar yang baik, ia bisa apa? "Dia tinggal di kota ini, entah sejak kapan. Tapi kata Sasuke, Kiba bekerja di rumah sakit Tokyo."

Kenyataan itu mendadak membuat kepalanya sedikit berputar. Ino meletakkan kembali gelas berisi bubuk susu ke atas meja. "Kenapa dia harus kembali? Tidak cukupkah dia menyakitiku dimasa lalu?" Air matanya sudah lolos, dan jemarinya gemetaran.

"Hei, jangan menangis." Pada akhirnya, ia meminjamkan bahunya sebagai tempat untuk menangis. "Aku tahu ini berat buatmu. Aku belum bicara soal Kiba dan hubungannya denganmu pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bilang, Kiba itu orang yang cukup berbakat. Dia berasal dari keluarga kaya yang begitu peduli pada pendidikan dan kesuksesannya. Jadi selain itu kurasa Inuzuka tak membocorkan pada siapapun jika dia pernah menikah denganmu." Ia menarik napas, dan merasakan pundak Ino makin bergetar. "Tapi tidakkah kau penasaran, apa yang mungkin terjadi selama 7 tahun terakhir? Tidakkah kau penasaran kenapa dia kembali? Kiba mungkin membawa penjelasan yang logis, Ino."

Wanita pirang itu melepas pelukannya. "Pergi tiba-tiba setelah pernikahan baru menginjak 5 minggu apa menurutmu patut untuk dimaafkan? Dia bahkan tidak tahu jika saat itu aku tengah hamil anaknya. Umur belasan dan terpaksa menjadi ibu muda seorang diri benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Kalau dia masih punya malu, seharusnya dia tidak perlu muncul lagi di hadapanku." Dia mendengus, menggenggam tangannya erat-erat untuk meredam rasa sakit hati yang kembali menyebar ke seluruh penjuru tubuhnya, mengerat tiap sel dan menimbulkan perih yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun.

"Ma... apa susunya sudah jadi?" Suara Yuta menggema di sudut-sudut ruang tamu, namun Ino masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dari dapur.

Wanita itu berdehem sebentar, mempersiapkan suaranya agar terdengar normal di telinga putranya. Namun, Sakura menyahutinya lebih dulu.

"Sebentar lagi siap, Sayang." Nada cerianya berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi sendu di matanya. "Aku tahu ini tidak semudah yang kuucapkan, tapi tidakkah kau memberi kesempatan pada Kiba? Tidakkah kau ingin putramu mengenal ayahnya?"

"Tidak." Katanya tegas, ia kembali mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air panas dari dispenser. "Buat apa memberi tahu Yuta jika ayahnya adalah seorang bajingan. Itu tidak ada dalam rencanaku." Tangannya seperti tak bertenaga ketika mengaduk susu dalam gelas.

Sakura diam saja ketika teman dekatnya mengusap pelan matanya, berkedip cepat dan berusaha menata senyum untuk menyembunyikan mimik sedih dari putranya. Tidakkah Ino lelah dengan semua sandiwara ini?

"Aku mohon padamu, jangan pernah mengatakan apapun soal Kiba pada Yuta."

Meski berat, toh Sakura tetap mengangguk. Namun dalam hati ia berharap, suatu hari nanti ketika matahari bersinar terang Ino bakal menemukan kebahagiaan sesungguhnya.

"Susumu sudah siap Sayang." Ino setengah berteriak ketika membawa susu dalam gelas tersebut ke ruang tamu, dan mendapati putranya bersorak senang.

Senyum Yuta sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia, ia tidak perlu apapun lagi.

* * *

Malam selalu jadi waktu paling baik untuk mencurahkan segalanya pada alam, setidaknya bagi Ino begitu. Ia jarang bisa tidur, dan lebih memilih menatap wajah putranya yang tengah lelap dalam mimpi. Dia menghela napas perlahan, sepenuhnya menyadari jika perkataan Shikamaru benar. Yuta adalah potret kecil Kiba. Berapa kali pun ia menyangkal, rasanya percuma saja. Seperti bersembunyi di balik telunjuk. Jadi, jika Kiba yakin bahwa Yuta adalah putranya rasanya itu masuk akal.

Mata sewarna biru lautnya menatap langit-langit. Jika waktu bisa diputar ulang akankah ia memilih untuk tidak dipertemukan dengan Kiba? Atau ia memilih untuk tidak memiliki hubungan dengan pria itu? Tapi Yuta tidak akan ada jika ia tidak bertemu Kiba. Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa harus dirinya yang menanggung semua kesulitan ini?

Ketika air matanya jatuh, senyum Kiba ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu mendadak terbayang jelas dalam benaknya.

* * *

_Ino tidak pernah menyangka jika ia bakal jatuh cinta pada Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka nyaris tak pernah bertegur sapa, dan meskipun gdis itu tahu dengan pasti jika Kiba adalah salah satu idola sekolah, ia tak pernah tertarik. Mungkin saat itu ia terlalu terbutakan oleh cinta tak terbalasnya pada Hidan-si kakak kelas. Tapi suatu hari, entah bagaimana Kiba malah menyapanya dengan senyum paling menawan yang tak akan mungkin bisa ia lupakan._

_"Hei Ino, boleh minta nomormu?"_

_Sebagai gadis yang mudah gugup dan tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu membuat Ino malah kabur. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian, notifikasi pesan dari Kiba malah selalu muncul di ponselnya. Mau dikata apa, meski awalnya cuma percakapan biasa namun lama-lama mereka saling jatuh cinta._

_Cuma sekedar cinta monyet, pikir Ino begitu. Namun, segalanya jadi keterusan dan rasa sayangnya pada pria itu makin besar. Hubungan mereka adalah sesuatu yang diistimewakan di sekolah, berhubung Kiba adalah kapten tim sepak bola sementara Ino adalah ketua tim pemandu sorak. Kau bisa bayangkan betapa menyenangkannya saat itu? Yeah, dan menurut Ino itu adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya._

* * *

Ino terengah, dan yakin bahwa ia sempat tersenyum sebelum terbangun. Astaga, mimpi itu datang lagi. Ia bangkit dan duduk di ranjang, mengerling putranya yang masih lelap dengan posisi yang sama. Oh betapa imutnya dia. Dan itu membuatnya diam-diam tersenyum.

Ketika Ino mendekatkan diri untuk mencium kening Yuta, bocah itu mengerjap perlahan. Berusaha memperoleh kesadaran.

"Ma, Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mama hanya mau membetulkan selimutmu." Tangannya dengan pelan mulai menarik selimut anak itu hingga mencapai dadanya. "Kembalilah tidur, Yuta besok harus sekolah kan?"

Anak itu mengangguk. "Selamat tidur kembali Ma."

Ia tidak bisa manahan dorongan untuk tak mengelus kepala putranya, dan hal itu ia lakukan sampai si bocah lelap kembali. Kadang-kadang ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana jika Kiba tak pernah pergi waktu itu. Apakah mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia? Apa keluarga mereka bakal berkecukupan? Apakah- astaga, kenapa ia memikirkan si brengsek itu lagi?

Demi Tuhan, kenapa 7 tahun masih belum mampu membuatnya berhenti mengharapkan pria itu?

* * *

Ino baru keluar dari minimarket tempatnya bekerja, dan merasakan kaki serta pundaknya begitu lelah. Ia menghela napas panjang, dan belum juga selesai kelegaannya, sosok Kiba muncul dengan balutan kemeja biru tua. Pria itu bersandar di mobilnya, seperti tengah menunggu seseorang. Lalu, setelah melihatnya Kiba berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ku antar pulang."

Astaga, yang benar saja. Kenapa Kiba bersikeras ingin baikan dengannya? "Oh, tidak perlu. Aku bisa jalan kaki sendiri."

"Ayolah, rumahmu cukup jauh kan dari sini. Dan jalanan sudah cukup sepi." Nada suaranya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Aku sudah biasa. Terlalu biasa jika hanya melewati jalanan sepi." Malas meladeninya terlalu lama, Ino hendak berlalu tanpa peduli. Namun ketika melihat Gaara yang juga mulai beriap pulang, ia pikir pulang bersama Gaara rasanya lebih baik. "Gaara."

Dengan kernyitan di keningnya, Kiba menoleh ke arah orang yang dipanggil Ino. Pria dengan rambut merah dan tatapan tajam. Siapa dia? Kenapa Ino seperti antusias sekali ketika melambai ke arah pria tersebut?

"Pulanglah, aku pulang bersama Gaara saja." Bahkan, ia tak berminat untuk sekedar menatap mata Inuzuka. Entah kenapa, mata itu seolah menyakitinya begitu dalam. Tanpa perlu persetujuan, Ino berjalan ke arah si pemuda Sabakuno yang merupakan rekan kerjanya. Dan merasa luar biasa beruntung, karena kemunculannya yang tepat waktu.

Kiba cemburu, tapi ia tidak bisa berkutik. Mungkinkah Ino sudah tak memiliki rasa padanya lagi? Mungkin memang begitu, lagipula wanita mana yang tidak sakit hati ketika suaminya pergi, menghilang tanpa kabar kemudian muncul lagi secara tiba-tiba. Ia menghela napas menyaksikan Ino yang tertawa-tawa bersama pria yang dipanggilnya Gaara itu. Dan ketika keduanya telah jauh meninggalkan pelataran minimarket, Kiba baru sadar jika ia berada di sana sendirian.

Mungkin, ia harus lebih gigih lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Ino kembali. Dan ia akan memperbaiki semuanya, se-mu-a-nya.

**tbc**

**_Well, thanks_**** buat yang udah mampir dan ninggalin review. **

**~Lin**

**13 Januari 2020**


	3. Chapter 3

**The 15th of March**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

* * *

_Dia ingat dengan pasti bagaimana senyum gadis itu. Senyum tulus dengan kadar kebahagiaan yang seolah tak bakal lenyap dalam waktu dekat. Rambut pirangnya tersanggul apik, dan gaun putih sederhananya tak mengurangi kecantikan yang terpancar dari sosok itu._

_Dia kira semua bakal semudah ekspektasinya, bahwa setelah mereka menikah, kebahagiaan akan terus mengikuti. Namun sayangnya, meskipun janji suci sudah terlanjur diucapkan, kehidupan mereka tak sebaik yang mereka harapkan. Gelora semangat masa muda membutakan segalanya, mereka terlalu percaya pada hal naif yang dinamakan cinta tanpa ingat jika tapak-tapak menjadi dewasa dan membangun keluarga tidak cukup hanya dilandasi dengan cinta._

* * *

"Jadi kau menikahinya saat usiamu belum genap 18 tahun?" Naruto mengernyit, mengerling Kiba yang fokus dengan kemudinya. Dan ketika mendapati anggukan dari si lawan bicara, ia menghela napas tak percaya. "Oh yang benar saja. Gaya bercinta macam apa yang kalian gunakan sampai bisa menghasilkan seorang anak." Ketimbang pertanyaan, ini lebih mirip kalimat olokan yang menjengkelkan.

Alih-alih menertawakan guyonan pemuda Uzumaki itu, Kiba malah mendengus setengah kesal. "_Please_, aku sedang tidak berada di _mood_ yang bagus untuk bercanda."

"Oh, _sorry."_ Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa untuk tidak memberikan komentar lebih banyak. Mau bagaimana pun, kebenaran bahwa temannya itu sudah memiliki anak benar-benar diluar dugaannya. "Padahal kupikir kau itu masih perjaka ting-ting."

Inuzuka hanya mengerlingnya sekilas dengan tatapan _sekali kau bicara bodoh lagi, ku potong lehermu_.

"Oke, kau tidak harus memberiku tatapan mata seperti itu. Lagipula _Bro_, istrimu itu tidak salah. Wajar dia marah sampai seekstrem itu, kalau aku jadi dia aku pasti akan memusuhimu juga." Melihat ekspresi Kiba yang begitu pasif membuatnya berpikir bahwa masalah ini memang tidak semudah yang dia pikirkan.

"Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tak ingin mendengarkan ceramah panjang kali lebar temannya itu, Kiba buru-buru menyela.

"Luluhkan hatinya, wanita biasanya akan mudah terlena dengan perhatian." Si pirang tampak berpikir sebentar. "Barangkali memberikannya barang-barang berharga yang dia inginkan, atau... uhm selama 7 tahun terakhir kau kan tak pernah menyokong perekonomiannya. Mungkin dia butuh itu juga."

Kiba hanya diam, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Seolah kalimat-kalimat Naruto hanyalah angin lewat yang tak benar-benar menyentuh lamunannya. Ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan betapa berat kehidupan Ino selama 7 tahun terakhir tanpanya. Dan bukannya ia lebih beruntung, penyesalan setelah ia meninggalkan wanita itu melumat pikirannya tanpa ampun. Andai ia bisa menceritakan semuanya. Andai Ino mau mendengarkannya. "Sudah sampai _Bro_." Gumamnya ketika gedung apartemen tempat Naruto tinggal tampak menjulang di sisi kanan jalan.

"_Thanks_ untuk tumpangannya malam ini. Kau selalu jadi sobat yang baik." Pemuda Uzumaki itu menyunggingkan senyum sembari membuka pintu. "_Well_, tidak mau mampir dulu?"

Semilir angin berhembus di permukaan kulitnya, dan rasa lelah mendadak membuat pundaknya terasa dua kali lebih berat. "Tidak, lain kali saja."

"Uhm, oke." Tangannya menutup pintu, dan berlalu dari hadapan Kiba.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Inuzuka melajukan mobilnya kembali. Ia harus memikirkan cara lain untuk bisa bertemu dengan Ino dan putranya.

* * *

"Bibi Sakura."

Sakura mendongak, mengalihkan perhatian dari ponsel pintarnya ke bocah di hadapannya. Tatapan iris biru laut itu tampak ragu selama beberapa saat, dan pensil warna di tangannya mendadak terlupakan. "Ya, kenapa Yuta?" Semenjak insiden Kiba yang menjemput Yuta, membuat Ino trauma dan meminta bantuan Sakura yang tidak disibukkan dengan kegiatan apapun untuk menjemput bocah itu serta menemaninya selama dia bekerja.

"Ada masalah apa antara paman Kiba dan mama?" Ekspresinya tampak polos, dan kerjapan matanya yang terlihat begitu dihayati membuat wanita di hadapannya kikuk sendiri.

Dengan tatapan yang berusaha tampak kalem, nyonya Uchiha itu berucap. "Tidak ada masalah apapun Sayang. Kau tahu, semacam sedikit kesal karena paman Kibamu tidak meminta ijin mamamu saat menjemputmu."

"Tapi paman Shikamaru juga sering melakukannya. Dia bahkan mengajakku dan Shikadai pergi jalan-jalan tanpa sepengetahuan mama." Ada sorot mata yang bersikukuh meminta penjelasan.

Astaga, ini beda situasinya. Andai bocah itu paham, tapi ayolah Yuta tidak tahu apa-apa disini. "Paman Shikamaru pasti sudah ijin pada mamamu. Bisa saja dia mengirim pesan padanya. Sementaram paman Kiba tidak tahu nomor mamamu, dan pasti karena itu dia tidak menghubungi mamamu."

"Kenapa paman Kiba tidak memiliki nomor mama? Apa mama tidak mau memberikannya?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura malah sibuk memikirkan jawaban yang paling mampu menjelaskan keingin tahuan bocah itu. Ia jadi serba salah, Ino melarangnya memberi tahu Yuta mengenai status asli Kiba. Sementara disisi lain, ia begitu mendukung kekaguman bocah itu pada ayah kandungnya. "Sayang, bukan begitu. Mungkin mamamu memang belum memberikan nomornya pada paman Kiba." Dia menghela napas panjang, berharap acara interogasi dadakan itu berhenti sampai disitu saja. "Wah, gambaranmu bagus sekali." Dengan sengaja ia menunjuk pohon-pohon aneh dengan ranting meliuk-liuk di buku gambar bocah itu. "Nanti bibi belikan pensil warna lagi, yang lebih lengkap dari ini."

"Benar? Bibi janji?" binar bahagia terbayang jelas di manik biru langitnya, dan pertanyaan mengenai Kiba yang membludak di otak kecilnya mendadak terlupakan.

"Tentu saja, apa yang tidak sih untuk keponakan bibi tersayang ini." Sakura mencubit pipi tembem Yuta, dan merasa luar biasa lega ketika bocah itu tak lagi melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya harus memutar otak untuk menciptakan kebohongan.

* * *

"Wah, Gaara sudah datang." Ino mengukir senyum lebar di bibir bergincunya, dan merasa Matsuri yang bekerja satu _shift_ dengannya pun merasakan kelegaan yang sama.

"Oh hai selamat siang." Pemuda itu menyapa singkat, dan tanpa senyum dia melangkah ke ruang ganti.

"Semakin hari dia semakin tampan saja."

Setelah menyerahkan belanjaan pada seorang pembeli Ino mengerling gadis di sampingnya. Mengerutkan kening dan merasa yakin jika Matsuri sebenarnya naksir Gaara. "Apa katamu tadi?"

"Apa?" Seolah baru sadar dari lamunannya, gadis manis itu menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum malu-malu. "Oh iya, bukannya kau harus buru-buru menjemput anakmu ya?"

Ino mengangguk pelan, "Hari ini Sakura yang menjemputnya. Tapi kurasa aku memang harus bersiap-siap untuk pulang, kau tidak apa-apa jika ku tinggal duluan?" ia harus selalu merelakan gajinya dipotong karena kewajiban menjemput putranya. "Lagipula satu jam lagi Sakura ada acara bersama suaminya."

Matsuri tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan tenang. "Iya tidak masalah, aku paham kok situasimu." Sembari mengerling pembeli yang masih sibuk dengan barang yang akan dibelinya, ia kembali bicara. "Salam ya untuk Yuta kecilmu yang imut itu."

"Pasti." Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri tiap kali teman-temannya mengagumi putranya. Paling tidak, putranya yang malang masih diterima diantara teman-temannya. "Terima kasih ya. Kalau begitu aku akan ganti baju dan pulang."

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Matsuri melambai pelan ketika si lawan bicara sudah berlalu menuju ruang ganti.

Ino baru saja akan masuk ke ruang ganti ketika tiba-tiba Gaara lewat di dekatnya. Jadi sembari mengulas senyum tipis, ia berusaha memulai pembicaraan. "Hai."

Pemuda Sabaku menoleh. "Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Yeah, aku perlu menjemput Yuta. Lagipula aku sudah merepotkan Sakura untuk menjemputnya tadi." Barangkali Matsuri benar, Gaara terlihat tampan. Astaga, ia tidak mungkin kan suka pada pria itu sementara disisi lain ada Matsuri yang begitu mengagumi si Sabaku ini.

"Eh, Ino."

"Ya?" lagi-lagi ia mengurungkan tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu ruang ganti.

Setengah ragu dengan pertanyaannya, namun setelah helaan napas panjang ia mulai memperoleh keberanian. "Siapa pria yang mengajakmu bicara malam itu?"

Mendadak Ino gugup ditanya begitu, bukan apa-apa. Tapi semakin banyak orang yang tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Kiba bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Mantan pacarmu?"

"Oh, bukan." Dia memikirkan jawaban paling etis yang bisa digunakannya sebagai alibi, dan sembari menatap mata jade si lawan bicara jawaban itu mendadak muncul dalam pikiran. "Teman lamaku. Teman sewaktu SMA." Yeah, teman tapi bukan teman sesederhana status teman pada umumnya.

"Oh." Jawaban singkat Ino membuatnya mendadak lega. "Oke, sampai jumpa lagi kalau begitu."

Wanita itu memaksa bibirnya melukiskan senyum dan menyudahi kekikukannya. "Lagi pula kau harus cepat bantu Matsuri, dia pasti kualahan melayani pembeli sendirian." Setelah mendapati anggukan dari Gaara, ia benar-benar masuk ke ruang ganti.

* * *

Sakura masih sibuk membantu Yuta dengan tugas menggambarnya ketika derit pintu depan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Awalnya ia kira itu Ino yang akan menjemput Yuta, alih-alih sang suami yang melenggang masuk dengan tas kerja dan wajah setenang biasanya. "Ada tamu Sakura."

Wanita itu mengerjap, agak bingung dengan kalimat Sasuke. Pria itu sedang bertanya atau tengah memberi tahu? Tapi setelah melihat ada sosok lain yang muncul setelah suaminya, ia buru-buru berdiri. "Sebentar ya Sayang. Ada tamu." Nyatanya itu Kiba, dalam balutan kemeja merahnya dan tampak mengernyitkan kening ketika mengerling ke arah Yuta. Astaga, Ino tak akan suka ini.

"Oh, jagoan kecil ini disini?" Wajahnya yang awalnya sedatar tembok tampak melunak ketika menuju ke arah bocah 6 tahun yang tengah sibuk menggambar. "Kib, sini! Ku kenalkan pada jagoan kecil kami."

Ketika Yuta menengadahkan kepala, ia terkejut bukan main melihat sosok Kiba berdiri menjulang tak jauh darinya. "Paman Kiba?"

"Hei, kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Ada kekehan pelan yang terdengar mengalun dari si pria Uchiha. Dan dengan sayang dia mengelus rambut bocah itu. "Semakin dia mengenal banyak figur pria dewasa kurasa semakin bagus."

Kiba sepenuhnya paham apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, dan belum sempat melontarkan kalimat untuk sekedar berbasa-basi, Yuta mendadak berlari dan memeluk kakinya.

"Yuta kangen paman Kiba."

Baik Sasuke, Kiba maupun Sakura saling pandang dengan keheranan yang tak sepenuhnya mereka pahami.

Ada selip senyum yang membuat dadanya seolah mengembang. Ia melepas tangan bocah itu, kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya. "Benarkah? Kangennya sebesar apa?"

"Sebesar ini." Bocah itu merentangkan tangan, dan membuat ketiganya tertawa.

"Yeah, Yuta memang mudah akrab dengan orang lain." Sakura agak tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Kiba, tapi ia tidak mungkin kan mengusir pria itu sementara Sasuke tampak begitu menghormati sang teman. "Jadi Kib, ada apa? tidak biasanya kau mampir kemari."

"Aku mengajaknya mampir kemari. Kasihan, dia lajang dan tidak memiliki teman kencan." Sasuke menimpali, masih merasa terkesan dengan tingkah Yuta yang mendadak akrab dengan Kiba.

"Astaga, aku tidak sepengangguran itu." Tangannya mengusap rambut coklat di hadapannya, dan mengerling ke arah Sakura. "Mau ambil _flashdisk_ku, Sasuke meminjamnya beberapa waktu lalu."

"_Flashdisk_? Kau tidak mampu beli lagi?" Sakura tersenyum ketika mendapati ekspresi aneh dari lawan bicaranya.

"Bukan masalah _flashdisk_nya Nyonya, tapi file nya." Tatapannya kembali lagi ke arah Yuta yang menatapnya begitu intens. Ya Tuhan, mata itu benar-benar mirip dengan milik Ino. Ia bisa merasakan birunya langit musim semi disana, begitu murni dan mengagumkan. "Kenapa dia ada disini?"

Sakura nyaris menjawab, namun kalah dulu dengan suara sasuke. "Mamanya masih bekerja, dia dititipkan disini."

Sakura mendecak pelan, kehadiran Kiba benar-benar diluar rencana. "Sas, sebaiknya kita cepat menyiapkan diri."

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami akan ke rumah orang tuaku, ada acara keluarga." Sasuke menjawab santai, dan mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Lalu Yuta?"

"Tentu saja kami akan mengantarnya ke rumahnya, aku yakin mamanya pasti sudah pulang." Sakura bersedekap, mengerling Yuta yang masih menempel pada Kiba. Ah, mungkin hubungan sedarah memang tak bisa bohong, dan bocah itu bisa merasakannya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang." Lontaran kalimatnya disambut 'yeay' oleh Yuta. Dan Kiba mengacak rambutnya sebagai respon.

"Tidak, jangan—"

"Ide bagus, tapi kau tahu alamatnya?" Sasuke memotong cepat kalimat sang istri, karena merasa mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengantar Yuta.

"Tapi Sasuke." Sakura mendadak panik sendiri membayangkan Ino jadi kesal dan marah karena ini.

"Kiba hanya berniat membantu. Lagipula dia tidak akan menjualnya." Ada kekehan pelan di akhir kalimatnya, namun baik Kiba maupun Sakura sama-sama diam dan tak ikut tertawa. "Ya sudah _Bro_, ku ambilkan _flashdisk_mu."

Sementara Sasuke berlalu dan menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua, Kiba menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Jujur tatapan itu membuat si Nyonya Uchiha tak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau panik?"

"Aku tidak panik." Sakura memalingkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kalutnya. "Sebaiknya aku saja yang mengantar Yuta. Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri repot." Dan ketika matanya tak sengaja mengerling si bocah kecil itu, ada kekecewaan yang mendadak terpahat disana.

"Aku tidak merasa hal itu adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan." Ia menghela napas pelan. "Kau takut Ino marah kan?"

Nah itu tahu. Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya, tak bisa memberikan jawaban dan ia membiarkan suasana canggung mengisi celah diantara mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki segalanya, dan aku berharap kau mendukungku juga untuk itu. Aku kembali ke kehidupannya bukan untuk menghancurkannya lagi—" Kiba menghentikan kalimatnya ketika mendengar suara sepatu Sasuke yang bergema di telinganya. Ino jelas belum ingin rahasia ini terungkap, jadi ia memilih tak banyak bertindak serta menghentikan kalimat barusan.

"Hei, kenapa suasana jadi serius begini?" Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap bergantian istri dan rekannya, namun keduanya langsung mengulas senyum tipis. "Yeah, mungkin tadi perasaanku saja." Dia mengedikkan bahu dan menyerahkan _flashdisk _pada Kiba.

Kiba berdiri dan menerima uluran benda itu. "Ya sudah, aku pamit dulu." Dia mengerling sepasang suami istri di hadapannya, sebelum menggandeng tangan Yuta sembari berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu keluarga tersebut.

Berjalan di belakang Kiba, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menyaksikan pemuda Inuzuka itu yang mulai membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yuta, lalu dia masuk ke bagian kemudi. Bocah itu sempat melambai pelan sebelum mobil benar-benar meninggalkan halaman.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir mereka itu mirip? Semacam lembar asli dan foto copy?"

Sakura tahu jika ungkapan Sasuke itu semacam opini. Namun opini itu benar adanya. Dan ia tak berhenti was-was setelahnya.

* * *

Ino meremas kuat jemarinya ketika dia mondar-madir di teras rumahnya. Sakura baru saja menelfon dan mengatakan jika Kiba yang mampir ke rumahnya membawa serta Yuta. Ia nyaris marah pada sahabatnya yang satu itu, tapi Sakura tidak sepenuhnya salah karena wanita itu tidak berani menentang keinginan suaminya dengan alasan melindungi privasi Ino. Oke dia paham, akan sangat aneh jika Sakura bersikeras menolak ketika Kiba menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Yuta kecilnya. Nanti Sasuke bakal curiga, itu bukan ide bagus.

Mobil milik Kiba berhenti di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ino sudah hafal di luar kepala mengenai suara mesinnya, bentuk mobilnya, warnanya dan itu membuatnya terganggu. Kakinya segera melangkah ke pintu gerbang ketika Kiba menurunkan Yuta dari dalam mobil, lalu menuntun bocah itu pelan ke arahnya. Ino tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana, namun luapan emosinya membuat pandangannya kabur oleh air mata.

"Yuta, mama sudah bilang berapa kali? Jangan menemui orang ini lagi." Untuk pertama kalinya ia tak sadar jika bentakannya terlalu kasar, hingga membuat bocah itu berjingkat.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu sekasar itu."

"Diam kau!" Napasnya tersengal, ia mati-matian menahan air matanya. "Sekarang masuk rumah!"

"Ma..."

"Mama bilang masuk rumah!" suaranya bergetar, nyaris terisak. Ia menahan napas selama putranya berjalan pelan melewatinya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi ku mohon jangan memarahinya." Kiba menghela napas pelan, berusaha menyamankan keadaan yang nyatanya gagal total.

"Berapa kali lagi aku harus bilang padamu, jangan menemui putraku lagi. Jangan pernah!" ia harus kuat, ia harus kuat. Tidak boleh menangis di hadapan pria itu, tidak boleh menangis.

Kiba sadar jika kemaraha Ino tidak main-main, tapi sifat keras kepala Ino membuatnya agak kesal. "Apa menurutmu benar menjauhkan seorang anak dari ayah kandungnya?"

Tenggorokannya tercekat, seolah ada segumpal daging tersangkut disana. Dan demi membuat segalanya tampak baik-baik saja, ia melukiskan senyum mengejek. "Anak kandung? Kau mengira Yuta adalah anak kandungmu?" dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Kenyataannya begitu kan? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku terlalu pintar untuk tidak tahu." Katanya tajam.

"Terserah." Tanpa mau mendebat lebih banyak lagi, ia menutup pintu gerbang dan melenggang menuju rumahnya, tak peduli pada si lawan bicara yang masih terpaku di tempat. Sejujurnya Ino panik parah, ia takut Kiba tahu yang sebenarnya dan mengambil Yuta darinya.

* * *

Sudah nyaris malam ketika Ino mengetuk pintu kamar putranya, ia berharap hati pria kecil itu bakal melunak dan mau bergabung dengannya untuk makan malam. Namun meski berkali-kali dipanggil bocah itu tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. Apakah anak itu tertidur di dalam? Ia menghela napas, dan membuka kamar itu. Biasanya Yuta tak akan suka ia nyelonong masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi, yang entah kenapa anak sekecil itu punya peraturan seperti itu.

"Yuta? Sayang, kau dimana?" ia mengitari kamar itu dengan setengah panik. Ah tidak, mungkin anak itu hanya sedang pergi ke kamar mandi atau sedang berada di halaman belakang. Napasnya mulai tak teratur ketika kakinya membawanya menuju tiap ruang di dalam rumah. Bahkan ketika ia melihat ke halaman belakang, Yuta juga tidak ada disana.

Ia kembali ke dalam rumah, gemetaran ketika meraih ponsel di atas meja dan mulai mengubungi Sakura. Yang ternyata berada di rumah mertuanya. Keluarga Nara pun sedang tidak berada di rumah, Ino panik. Sangat panik sampai ia nyaris menjerit di tempat. Dadanya sesak, pikirannya campur aduk, dan satu-satunya yang terpikir olehnya adalah seseorang telah menculik putra kecilnya. Oh tidak, tidak mungkin.

* * *

Pendingin ruangan membuatnya tak nyaman, Kiba mengerjap dan bersiap meraih remote untuk mematikan AC yang tak berhenti menghembuskan hawa dingin yang membekukan. Setelah merasa udara sudah sedikit menghangat, ia menutupi diri dengan selimut dan bersiap kembali tidur. Namun suara bel pintu mendadak membuatnya terjaga. Siapa malam-malam begini bertamu? Sejenak, otak warasnya yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul malah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Ketika bel itu terus berbunyi, ia segera bangkit dari kenyamanan tempat tidur, dan mengambil kaos dari lemari untuk menutupi dada telanjangnya. Ini sudah nyaris tengah malam, di luar hujan pula, ia jadi sanksi jika itu Naruto atau bahkan Sasuke. Dan ketika pintu sukses terbuka, ia terkejut bukan main. Kenapa wanita itu ada disini? Bagaimana dia tahu alamat rumahnya? Ia bahkan tak sempat merapikan rambutnya yang sekarang pasti awut-awutan.

"Yuta disini?" bibirnya bergetar, wajahnya sembap, dan mata lelahnya tak bisa menutupi kekalutannya.

"Yuta?" Kiba berusaha mencerna pertanyaan singkat si lawan bicara, "Tidak."

"Kau tidak menyembunyikannya kan?" tanyanya pelan. Benar-benar putus asa, dan kemarahannya yang tadi begitu meluap-luap mendadak lolos begitu saja. "Aku kehilangan dia." Tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya, Ino menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan mantel dan rambutnya yang setengah basah.

"Hei, jangan menangis." Kiba kikuk, sudah lama sekali ia tak dihadapkan dengan sisi putus asa wanita itu, dan detik ini ia malah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "Aku akan mengambil jaket sebentar, dan kita cari bersama-sama."

Sementara Kiba berlari memasuki apartemennya, Ino mematung di tempat dengan suara isakan yang tak mampu lagi ditutupi. Apa ini tindakan yang benar? Apa Kiba benar-benar bisa membantunya?

**tbc**

_**Well**_**, kerasa banget melempemnya. Okelah, makasih buat yang—mungkin masih sudi—baca fic ini. **

**~Lin**

**06 Mei 2020**


	4. Chapter 4

**The 15th of March**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

pairing : Kiba/Ino

* * *

"Kau hafal tempat-tempat yang dia sukai?" ia mengerling Ino sekilas sebelum kembali fokus menyetir, sekaligus mengamati jalanan sekitar yang tidak seramai tadi siang.

Ino menahan napasnya sejenak, berusaha memunculkan suaranya yang kelewat parau, "Aku sudah mencarinya di tempat-tempat yang dia sukai." Air matanya lagi-lagi lolos. "Aku takut dia diculik."

"Hei, jangan menakutiku." Kiba berucap tenang, yeah ia tidak menyalahkan juga jika Ino panik setengah mati. Tapi imajinasinya yang kelewat liar kadang-kadang mampu mempengaruhinya juga. "Kau tidak berharap aku jadi pahlawan dadakan untuk menyelamatkan Yuta kan? Karena sumpah aku tidak pandai bela diri."

Kernyit kening muncul, dan bibir datar itu sedikit melengkung menahan keinginan tersenyum. Astaga, bisa-bisanya mengajak bercanda disaat seperti ini. Ada keinginan untuk menatap pria itu lebih lama, mengagumi garis rahangnya yang kaku, hidung bangirnya, dan bibir tipisnya yang masih melukiskan senyum sama, tak pernah berubah. Senyum yang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu membuat dunianya goyah. Namun, keberaniannya luruh karena ego yang terlampaui tinggi. Menatap terlalu lama dilarang, takut jika rasa yang masih tersisa di dasar hati kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Mendapati lawan bicaranya hanya diam, Kiba mengerlingnya sekilas sebelum kembali fokus dengan jalanan di depan. "Aku hanya bercanda. Mari kita telusuri tempat-tempat yang biasa dia kunjungi, barangkali kau melewatkan sesuatu."

Ino lagi-lagi hanya diam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Dan ketika mobil melaju sedikit lebih cepat mengikuti instruksinya, ia mulai merasa Kiba tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan.

* * *

Ketika mobil Kiba melewati taman bermain, suara dering ponsel Ino terdengar. Si pirang terburu-buru mengangkat panggilan itu dengan tangan gemetarnya, dan membuat benda persegi itu nyaris jatuh dari genggaman. "Sakura? Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"_Ya, di depan kedai ice cream. Dekat perempatan taman kota_." Ada nada bahagia bercampur lega dari suara Sakura. "_Aku akan mengantarkannya ke rumahmu."_

"Kita yang kesana." Kiba berujar ketika mendengar suara Sakura yang cukup keras.

Ino mengerling pria itu, dan merasa tak memiliki nyali untuk menolak. "Aku akan kesana, Sakura. Pastikan dia tetap di tempat."

Helaan napas si Nyonya Uchiha terdengar lega setengah berat. "_Dia sudah tidur, dan kau tahu dia disini karena menemani seekor anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya_."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika dia bakal kabur kesana."

"_Dia bilang tidak sedang kabur seperti yang kau katakan. Dia hanya menjenguk anak kucing itu dan mau memberinya makan, lalu hujan datang dan dia tidak bisa pulang_."

Pernyataan Sakura membuat dadanya lebih lapang, dan entah bagaimana cerita itu mengingatkannya pada pria di sampingnya. Ia mengerling Kiba sejenak, dan yakin jika ada segaris senyum samar di bibir tipisnya. Bukankah dulu Kiba pernah membawa pulang seekor anak anjing yang terluka, dan perlu merawatnya karena si anak anjing tak memiliki induk maupun Tuan. "Jadi dia tidak marah padaku?"

"_Entah, kurasa tidak_." Jeda sejenak, "_Dia sedang tidur di gendongan Sasuke, kau tahu itu manis sekali_."

Gaya bicara Sakura membuatnya kikuk sendiri, sebab Kiba pasti mendengar semua percakapan itu. Seolah Sakura berusaha mengatakan, 'akan lebih manis andai ayahnya sendiri yang menggendongnya'. Berusaha menormalkan detak jantung yang seolah kehilangan kontrol, ia berujar "Baiklah, kami hampir sampai disana."

.

.

"Kenapa Ino bisa bersama Kiba?" Sasuke agak terkejut ketika melihat Kiba dan Ino keluar bersamaan dari dalam mobil putih yang sudah begitu dikenalnya.

"Aku yang memberikan alamat Kiba padanya, tadinya kupikir Yuta ada bersama Kiba." Ia mengalihkan tatapan pada Ino yang sedikit berlari ke arahnya dan Sasuke.

Ino tidak bisa menahan senyum haru ketika melihat sang putra tertidur dipangkuan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi taman. "Terima kasih ya, kalian benar-benar teman yang baik."

"Tentu saja." Sasuke tersenyum, dan ia menemukan Inuzuka juga tengah melukiskan senyuman tulus yang nyaris tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "Kau akan pulang bersama Kiba?"

"Iya, biar aku saja yang mengantar Ino dan Yuta pulang. Aku tahu kalian lelah setelah perjalanan dari rumah orang tua." Kiba mendekat ke arah Sasuke, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil Yuta dari pangkuannya. "Terima kasih _Bro_."

Sasuke mengangguk, namun tak benar-benar paham ucapan itu untuk apa? Apa ia lega karena tak ingin direpoti Ino terlalu lama? Entah juga.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika kalian tak lebih dulu menemukan putraku."

"Berlebihan." Sakura tertawa pelan, dan menepuk pundak wanita di hadapannya. Seolah memberi semangat sekaligus menenangkan. "Jika kami tak menemukannya duluan, pasti kalian yang menemukannya duluan."

Ada selip senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya, mengkhianati wajah dan matanya yang terlihat sembap. "Ya sudah, aku akan membawa Yuta pulang. Selamat malam." Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah mobil Kiba, bersama pria itu ia berusaha mengatur posisi nyaman untuk Yuta merebah.

Ino tidak semenakutkan tadi siang, dan itu membuatnya lega alih-alih tenang disaat bersamaan. Dan senyum itu, apa wanita itu tengah tersenyum padanya? "Apa sudah nyaman?" Inuzuka bertanya sembari menatap wajah mungil di atas paha sang bunda. Dia tidak sedang bertanya pada Yuta, tentu saja, tapi pada Ino yang hanya mengangguk sekilas. Setelah memastikan semuanya, Kiba menuju kursi kemudi. Mengucapkan sampai jumpa singkat pada pasangan Uchiha yang juga bersiap untuk pulang.

Perjalanan tidak terasa begitu lambat, jalanan lengang. Dan Ino tak pernah menduga hal semacam ini bakal terjadi. Hatinya seperti terbelah ketika menyaksikan Kiba menggendong Yuta dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar, menidurkannya di atas ranjang seperti para ayah pada umumnya. Dan kerinduan lama yang bertumpuk tak terkendali seolah meremas dadanya kuat-kuat, ia tak mampu menahan lelehan air matanya.

Usai menyelimuti bocah itu, Kiba tak sengaja mengerling Ino yang menghapus air mata dengan gerakan pelan. "Dia sudah di rumah, kau tak perlu menangis lagi." Katanya pelan, kakinya mendekat ke arah sang wanita. "Aku langsung pulang."

Ia sempat mengerling jam dinding yang nyaris menunjuk pukul 2 dini hari, dan mendadak rasa bersalahnya membaur menjadi satu dalam pikiran. "Aku minta maaf, sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Maaf."

"Ku pikir kau akan minta maaf karena sering marah-marah padaku." Kiba nyaris tertawa pelan, namun urung karena ia merasa tidak seharusnya ia membuat lelucon seperti itu. "Ah, lupakan. Aku pulang ya, selamat malam." _Malam menjelang pagi_. Kakinya melangkah ke arah pintu.

Ino berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya, "Kiba." Tangannya mencengkeram erat mantel setengah basah yang masih ia kenakan, dan berharap panggilannya tidak terkesan aneh.

"Ya?" dia berhenti kembali, menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku juga minta maaf soal itu. dan—" _kau benar, tidak seharusnya aku memisahkan seorang anak dari ayahnya_. Kalimat itu nyaris terlontar dari bibir, namun urung karena entah bagaimana lidahnya terlalu kelu. Ketika lelaki di hadapanya masih menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya, Ino sadar jika ia harus mencari kalimat lain. "—dan terima kasih bayak."

Kiba mengangguk. "Sama-sama."

Ia tak memiliki nyali untuk mengantarkan pria itu sampai ke pintu. Rasa malu bercampur penyesalan menggantung berat di ujung hatinya. Lucu rasanya membayangkan kemarahannya tadi siang, dan tiba-tiba ia datang ke tempat tinggal pria itu sembari meminta bantuan untuk mencari putranya. Oh itu pasti konyol sekali. Tapi tadi ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, ketakutannya akan kehilangan Yuta membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa.

Ino menghela napas. Paling tidak ia menemukan Yuta, dan anak itu masih baik-baik saja.

* * *

Langkah kaki Sakura berhenti di pintu ruang makan yang menghubungkannya dengan dapur. Wanita pirang yang sibuk memasak masih belum menyadari kehadirannya, dan untuk itu ia lebih memilih duduk di salah satu kursi ruang makan. Mengamati Ino yang mendadak berbalik, dan terkejut melihatnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu."

Ino mengerjap, mematikan kompornya dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. "Kenapa datang pagi sekali ke mari?"

"Kau bilang Yuta sakit, aku kan jadi khawatir." Sejenak matanya mengerling ke arah kompor yang dimatikan. "Kau kan tidak perlu menghentikan aktivitasmu hanya karena aku ada disini."

"Aku sudah selesai membuat bubur untuk Yuta." Tatapannya mengarah pada keranjang berisi buah yang dibawa sang teman. Astaga, rasa sayang Sakura pada Yuta tidak main-main. Dan mendadak hal itu membuat hatinya hangat. "Suhu badannya tinggi, dan aku sangat khawatir. Aku bahkan sampai tukar _shift_ dengan Matsuri."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya dibawa ke dokter?"

Tak ada jawaban, dan Ino merasa pertanyaan Sakura ada benarnya juga. Tapi kenyataan mendadak menariknya, "Aku sudah membelikannya penurun demam. Dan ku pikir setelah makan dan minum obat keadaannya bakal membaik."

"Oke. Tapi jika keadaannya tdak kunjung membaik, kau tidak boleh melarangku untuk membawanya ke dokter." Tatapannya tajam, dan rasa khawatirnya seolah lebih besar dari sang ibu sendiri.

Ino mengangguk, menghela napas pelan dan duduk di kursi lain. "Kiba benar-benar yakin jika Yuta itu anaknya."

"Aku juga tidak bisa menutupi bagian itu. Sasuke bilang mereka mirip, Yuta adalah Kiba dengan versi mata biru. Dan kedekatan mereka benar-benar alami, aku bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana nyamannya Yuta merangkul Kiba, tertawa bersamanya, berbicara banyak hal, seolah ada benang tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan mereka." Ia mengamati mata si lawan bicara selama bibirnya terus saja mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Berharap hal tersebut bisa melunakkan hati Ino. "Kiba ingin memperbaiki semuanya, beri dia kesempatan."

Tak ada jawaban, Ino meremas kedua tangannya dan otaknya mendadak kosong.

"Aku tahu kau sudah lelah sendirian, Ino." Suasana hening ruang makan membuatnya agak tak nyaman, "Meski kau tidak bisa menerima dia kembali, paling tidak jangan halangi dia bertemu dengan Yuta. Mereka berhak untuk saling mengenal lebih baik lagi."

Itu benar, semua yang dikatakan Sakura benar. Kenyataan itu seolah meremas dadanya dengan kuat. Melihat betapa tulusnya Kiba membantunya membuatnya diam-diam berharap segalanya bakal menjadi lebih baik setelah ini. "Yeah, mungkin bakal sulit untuk memaafkannya. Tapi aku akan berhenti melarang mereka untuk bertemu."

Ada selip senyum tipis di bibir bergincunya, dan untuk tahun-tahun yang seperti membebani hatinya, hari ini ia merasa lega untuk Ino. Untuk wanita malang yang berusaha tegar itu.

"Apa kau sibuk siang nanti?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Menjaga Yuta bukan?" mendapati lawan bicaranya mengangguk, ia menambahkan. "Aku tidak sibuk kok, aku akan minta ijin Sasuke."

"Terima kasih Sakura." Kurang baik apa Tuhan memberikannya teman setulus Sakuraa?

* * *

"Kurasa Matsuri benar-benar naksir Gaara." Mei berujar setelah pembeli terakhir pergi dan mereka tengah sibuk membereskan meja kasir.

Meski ia pun berpendapat demikian, tapi ia agak menyangkal opini itu. "Jangan mengada-ada Mei. Gaara tidak akan suka itu."

"Aku tidak mengada-ada. Memang kau tidak memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi mereka? maksudku interaksi Matsuri ke Gaara. Dia seolah berusaha mencari perhatian lebih banyak pada pria itu." Si rambut merah yang memang hobi bergosip kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi paling tidak Gaara kelihatannya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan gadis itu. Matsuri yang malang."

Ino terkikik pelan, gaya bicara Mei terlalu dramatis dan itu membuatnya agak risih. "Gaara kan memang orang yang cuek. Lagi pula kalau pun mereka berdua saling tertarik, itu kan juga bukan urusan kita."

Seolah merasa bahwa si lawan bicara tak memahami kalimatnya, Mei mendecak. "Astaga Ino, kenapa kau santai sekali sih."

"Terus aku harus bagaimana?" Ino mengalihkan tatapannya dari uang yang tengah dia hitung ke arah Mei.

"Kau tidak, uhm cemburu begitu?"

Tawa Ino lolos dari tenggorokannya, ya Tuhan bagaimana mungkin Mei berkata seperti itu? "Kau bercanda? Yeah kalau aku masih pantas mungkin aku juga bakal naksir Gaara. Tapi aku sadar diri kok."

"Tapi kau kan masih cantik." Mei terus saja ingin menyangkal pernyataan si pirang di dekatnya.

"Terserahlah Mei, intinya aku tidak naksir Gaara. Mana mau dia dengan wanita yang sudah memiliki anak sepertiku, konyol sekali." Dia mengibaskan tangannya, berharap si lawan bicara tak lagi melanjutkan topik bahasan aneh itu.

* * *

Ino meneguk ludah ketika mobil putih Kiba terparkir di depan rumahnya, kenapa pria itu ada disini? Apa Sakura kualahan menangani Yuta? Ia bergegas masuk rumah, namun ketimbang aroma parfum Sakura ia malah mendapati aroma parfum maskulin yang beberapa waktu belakangan mulai ia ingat di memorinya. Dari pintu kamar Yuta yang terbuka, ia bisa melihat Kiba yang tengah mengompres Yuta dan sepenuhnya tak sadar akan kehadirannya. Apa profesi dokternya membuatnya jadi setelaten itu? ini adalah bagian yang tak pernah ia tahu sebelumnya. Kiba tumbuh jauh dari ekspektasinya. Di usia 18 tahun, anak itu masih terlalu kekanakan, pengkhayal yang ahli, tubuhnya pun masih sedikit lebih kurus dengan bahu yang tak selebar sekarang.

"Eh, Ino. Kau sudah datang?" ia agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Ino, namun segera menormalkan sikapnya. "Sakura menelfonku tadi, dia bilang neneknya mengalami stroke ringan jadi dia harus segera ke rumah neneknya. Yeah kurasa, kau mungkin mengijinkanku untuk ini."

Tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, Ino hanya mendekat ke arah ranjang buah hatinya. Dia tidak sempat melihat pesan di ponselnya karena ingin buru-buru pulang, pasti ada banyak pesan dari Sakura disana. "Apa keadannya semakin baik?" lalu ia sadar jika Kiba malah mengompres Yuta di bagian ketiaknya.

"Ya, kurasa begitu." Sejenak ia mengamati Ino yang mungkin agak heran karena ia hanya memakaikan anak itu kaos dalam. "Aku melepas piyamanya. Dan seharusnya tidak dikompres dengan air dingin, kompres dengan air hangat. Jika hipotalamus di otak merasa lingkungan menjadi hangat, maka dia akan menurunkan suhu tubuh. Kalau kau mengompresnya dengan air dingin, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya."

Tanpa sadar Ino menyelipkan senyum ketika menatap ke arah Kiba, gelenyar aneh merambat sepanjang urat nadi. Entah kenapa itu malah mengingatkannya pada banyak hal yang selalu pria itu ajarkan padanya dulu. "Benar-benar tidak berubah."

"Apa? kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Kiba mengernyit, gumaman Ino membuatnya agak terganggu.

"Tidak." Sedikit kikuk, Ino mengambil langkah menjauh. "Kau sudah makan?" pertanyaan itu reflek terlontar, dan ia agak menyesalinya. Astaga, paling tidak inilah basa-basi yang mungkin bisa dia gunakan untuk membalas kebaikan Kiba karena mau repot-repot menjaga Yuta.

"Belum."

Ino merutuk, kalau sudah sampai sini ia tidak mungkin menarik pertanyaannya lagi. Maka ia berusaha menawarkan. "Mau ku buatkan sesuatu? Maksudku, sebagai rasa terima kasihku."

Inuzuka mengerling arloji di tangan kirinya, dan mendapati nyaris pukul sepuluh disana. ia menghela napas, bagaimana ia bisa lupa makan sementara lambungnya terakhir terisi tadi pagi. "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin merepotkanmu. Tapi yeah, aku juga ingin mencoba masakanmu." _Dan menilai seberapa jauh perubahanmu dalam memasak selama ini_. "Apapun akan ku makan." Katanya ketika Ino nyaris membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bertanya.

* * *

Lampu dapur berkedip, dan itu benar-benar menganggu aktivitasnya yang tengah membuat masakan. Ia mendecak pelan, hampir terpeleset ketika menuju ke arah pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan ruang makan.

"Ada lampu cadangan. Biar ku perbaiki."

Sejak kapan Kiba berdiri di pintu? Apa pria itu sejak tadi memperhatikannya? "Ada." Berusaha mengabaikan degup jantungnya yang mendadak tak terkendali, ia menuju ke laci penyimpanan lampu. Dan mengambil satu.

Setelah menerima lampu dari tangan Ino, ia menaiki kursi. "Kau bisa membantuku mematikan saklar dan mengarahkan lampu senter kemari?"

"Tentu saja." Dengan setengah tergesa, ia mengambil lampu senter dan melakukan sesuai instruksi Kiba. Segalanya berlangsung hening setelah itu. Dan Ino merasa memang seperti inilah seharusnya sebuah keluarga, ada sosok lelaki dewasa yang bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tak terjangkau kebiasannya. Karena biasanya ia akan minta tolong Shikamaru.

"—Ino kau dengar aku kan?"

"Eh?" ia melamun ternyata, "Apa?"

"Sudah selesai, kau bisa menyalakan saklarnya sekarang." Kiba sudah turun dari kursi, dan lampu senter yang dipegang Ino masih menyorotnya.

"Baiklah, aku agak tidak fokus."

Setelah lampu kembali menyala terang, Ino menyadari dengan pasti jika sosok Kiba tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kenapa ia semakin gugup begini? Dan apa-apaan tatapan intens itu? "Oh, kurasa masakannya sudah matang. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Katanya sembari mematikan lampu senter. _Ino tahan dirimu, tetaplah bersikap dingin, jangan memberi celah kembali_.

* * *

"Masakanmu enak, tidak seperti terakhir kali ku coba." Ia kembali menyendok sup di mangkuk, dan mengabaikan ekspresi tak nyaman lawan bicaranya. "Maaf ya, untuk 7 tahun lalu. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu –."

"Cukup, jangan bahas itu lagi." Ino yang semula berusaha menyamankan diri menemani Kiba makan mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Air matanya kembali merebak, dan sakit hati itu masih tersisa jelas di ujung hatinya.

"Tapi kau harus tahu kenyataannya. Semakin kau tak ingin mengetahui kebenaran, kau akan semakin tersesat dalam pemikiranmu sendiri. Jadi kembalilah duduk, dengarkan kenyataannya."

"Cukup Kiba, aku sudah berusaha memaafkanmu. Jangan ungkit itu lagi!" Suaranya agak meninggi, bibirnya mulai bergetar. Ia sudah nyaris berjalan pergi ketika Kiba menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Setelah pernikahan rahasia itu, ayahku menemukanku. Kau ingatkan ketika kau menyuruhku pergi membeli tepung ke mini market?" dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengamati wanita di hadapannya yang sudah mulai diam. "Kau ingatkan jika orang tuaku ingin aku menjadi dokter. Dan yeah, ayah menyeretku masuk mobil. Ponselku tertinggal, jadi aku tak bisa menghubungimu. Dan diluar dugaan, dia tahu mengenai kau dan pernikahan rahasia itu. Aku sempat bingung, apa yang harus ku lakukan, sementara ayah mendesakku untuk menuruti perintahnya dan pergi ke London lalu menempuh pendidikan kedokteran. Yang paling parah adalah dia mengancamku akan mencelakaimu jika aku tidak mau menurut."

Ino mengerling Kiba dengan ekor matanya, menyaksikan pria itu menundukkan kepala dan tampak begitu menyesal. Tapi apakah itu bukan sekedar alibi yang disusun untuk memperbaiki citranya? Tapi untuk apa? Untuk apa Kiba terlihat begitu menyesal, dan memohon pada wanita sederhana sepertinya. Padahal dia bisa mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih cantik, lebih berkelas dan lebih bisa bersikap manis padanya.

"Aku tahu konsekuensi yang bakal ku terima adalah kebencianmu padaku. Tapi aku benar-benar tak berkutik ketika ayah mulai mengawasi seluruh gerak-gerikku, dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah mengirim uang ke rekening lamamu. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah tidak menggunakan rekening itu lagi, media sosialmu juga tidak ada yang aktif." Dia menghela napas, merasakan paru-parunya sesak. Dan isakan Ino membuatnya diam-diam mendongak. "Ketika kembali ke Jepang. Aku berusaha mencarimu, tapi aku tak mendapatimu dimana pun. Pemilik kos tempat kita tinggal dulu bilang bahwa kau sudah lama sekali pindah."

Tak lagi menutupi suara tangisnya, Ino menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Emosi dalam dadanya begitu membuncah, dan kenyataan ini jauh dari ekspektasinya. Ia kira Kiba kabur karena ada gadis lain, dan berusaha menghindarinya karena status pernikahan mereka akan mencemari nama baiknya.

"Aku tidak paham dengan skenario Tuhan, tapi kurasa dia ingin aku kembali padamu." Dia mengepalkan tangan, meredam keinginan untuk meraih tubuh Ino lalu memeluknya. "Satu minggu setelah ayah meninggal, Sasuke bilang akan menikah dan dengan bangga menunjukkan foto gadis yang akan dinikahinya. Aku terkejut sekali, aku ingat itu Sakura. Sakura Haruno teman baikmu dulu. Dan se_klise_ itu kejadiannya, aku bertemu denganmu di pesta pernikahan mereka." Ada seulas senyum yang berusaha ia ukir di bibir tipisnya. "Seperti yang sudah kuduga, kau tak akan pernah sudi melihatku lagi."

Ino mengepalkan tangan dan mulai memukul kuat-kuat dada Kiba, membuat pria itu mundur selangkah untuk menyeimbangkan diri. Ketika ia nyaris melayangkan pukulannya lagi, tahu-tahu tangan besar itu sudah meraih tubuhnya, merengkuhnya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dadanya yang bidang. Ino bisa merasakan otot-ototnya lebih liat dan tebal dibanding terakhir kali ia tahu. Dan ketimbang marah karena pukulan wanita itu, Kiba malah merangkulnya lebih erat lagi. Menghirup harum shampo aroma mawar dan campuran lotion tubuh yang begitu memabukkan. Tak ada yang ingin Ino katakan, dan kerinduan itu membuatnya menyesal, marah, kesal, bingung dan campuran emosi lain yang tak bisa didefinisikan.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi jika kau tahu, aku benar-benar depresi selama menjalani pendidikanku di sana. Ibu beberapa kali membawaku ke psikiater, tapi keyakinan kuat bahwa aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu benar-benar menguatkanku." Pelan tangannya mengelus rambut pirang yang tergerai itu. "Sekarang kutanya, dan kau harus menjawab dengan jujur. Yuta anakku kan?"

Tak ada lagi yang perlu ditutupi. Kiba sudah tahu, dan kenapa dia bertanya lagi?

**tbc**

**Kurang greget Lin, kurang greget banget!**

**Iya tahu kok, tahu. Tapi nggak tahu kenapa ini jemari malah membuatku melenceng ke arah plot kek gini. Akhir-akhir ini entah karena kebanyakan nugas online, atau kurang piknik keluar, atau entah karena apalagi, otak rasanya lelet banget dan susunan kata di otak jadi lolos satu-persatu. **

_**Well**_**, makasih buat Lazyper, Xoxo dan Fadhil Fadhilah yang masih meluangkan waktu buat ninggalin review. Makasih banyak ya... : D**

**~Lin**

**11 Mei 2020**


	5. Chapter 5

**The 15th of March**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

* * *

Apakah aku masih bisa berada di sampingmu?

Selalu dan selamanya aku ingin kau tertawa

Kau yang lembut seperti bunga matahari dan segala kehangatannya itu

Karena itu aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku bahagia berada disini

_Motohiro Hata ~ Himawari No Yokusaku_

* * *

Kepalanya agak pening, dan rasanya ia baru beberapa menit tertidur ketika suara dering telfon mengusik acara istirahatnya. Ck, siapa sih yang malam-malam begini menelfon, mengganggu saja. Ketika bunyi berisik itu terus saja menuntut, Kiba pikir ia tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali mengangkat panggilan itu.

Matanya masih setengah terpejam ketika nama Ino terpampang di layar ponsel. Itu _video call_, bukan panggilan seperti dugaannya. "Oh hai, ada apa?" ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Mengabaikan seluruh lelah yang menggantung di tiap sel tubuhnya, dan tentu saja jangan lupakan rambut awut-awutannya.

"_Maaf ya mengganggumu. Sebentar saja, Yuta ingin bicara denganmu_." Layar yang semula menampilkan wajah cantik Ino, kini berpindah pada Yuta.

Kiba tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa damai di hatinya tiap kali menatap wajah kecil itu, "Hai jagoan. Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Anggukan kecil dilayangkan oleh si bocah. "_Paman Kiba. Apa besok paman akan datang lagi kemari?" _senyum tipis di bibir pucatnya membuat si pria dewasa ikut tersenyum.

Kiba mengangguk. "Paman akan datang kesana. Tapi setelah pulang kerja." Rasanya ia harus membuat anak itu memanggilnya ayah, bukan paman lagi.

"Sudah Sayang, jangan lama-lama. Paman Kiba perlu istirahat, kau sudah janji pada mama bakal kembali tidur setelah mendengar suaranya." Perdebatan terjadi selama beberapa saat, dan dengan enggan Yuta menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu pada sang bunda. "Paling tidak dia sudah merasa lega bisa bicara denganmu malam ini. Jadi kembalilah tidur."

Inuzuka tertawa pelan, tidakkah malam ini segala keajaiban terjadi? Ia merasa Tuhan tengah berbaik hati padanya. "Hei Nona, kau cantik sekali malam ini."

Astaga, ia bukan lagi nona-nona muda yang cantik menawan, tidakkah Kiba ingat itu? Ino memalingkan wajahnya. Jengkel dengan guyonan Kiba yang mulai ngelantur, barangkali pikiran pria itu masih setengah tertinggal di alam mimpi. "Sudah ya, kumatikan. Selamat malam."

"Sebentar." Dia meletakkan ponselnya di atas ranjang, dan beranjak mengambil gitar dari atas meja seberang. Setelah menata kamera ponsel agar menghadap tepat ke arahnya, Kiba mulai menyiapkan diri untuk menyanyikan lagu. "Aku akan menyanyikan lagu untuk Yuta."

Petikan senar gitanya mulai terdengar, sementara Ino dan Yuta di seberang lain diam dan memperhatikan. Kemudian lagu _Himawari no yakusoku_ melantun dari suara baritone pria itu. Suaranya memang tidak sebagus penyanyi aslinya, beberapa salah nada dan selebihnya malah terdengar seperti nyanyian orang mabuk. Namun Ino seolah bisa menghayati isi lagu itu, dan tanpa sadar air matanya meleleh. Sebelum banyak yang menyadari, dia buru-buru menghapus air mata dan bertepuk tangan bersama buah hatinya kala lagu itu selesai.

"_Bagus. Bagus_." Yuta berujar gembira, dan Ino hanya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Oke, sudah malam. Sekarang Yuta harus tidur ya." Kiba meletakkan gitarnya, merasa puas melihat ekspresi bahagia dari lawan bicaranya.

"_Selamat malam dan mimpi indah, paman Kiba_." Bocah 6 tahun itu melambai, dan berusaha memejamkan mata.

Layar ponsel kembali menunjukkan wajah Ino. Wajah putihnya polos tanpa _make up_, walau pun begitu dimata Kiba dia tetap secantik biasanya. "Y_a sudah, ku matikan ya."_

Jujur Kiba agak berat untuk mengiyakan, tapi rasa kantuk membuatnya tak berkutik. Dan tanpa banyak bicara ia hanya mengangguk, besok adalah hari yang panjang. Semoga segalanya sesuai harapannya.

* * *

"Mau pulang bareng?" Gaara berjalan di samping Ino, sepenuhnya mengabaikan tatapan Matsuri yang mengambil alih _shift_ sore.

Menyadari kekesal Matsuri, Ino tersenyum kikuk. "Kau duluan saja. Aku masih harus mencari buah untuk Yuta."

"Oh ya, ku dengar anakmu sakit. Aku boleh menjenguknya kan?"

Sikap Gaara mungkin normal-normal saja, dia cukup perhatian pada Yuta dan itu mungkin juga karena bersimpati, sebab tak ada figur ayah di sekitar Yuta. Tapi tampaknya Matsuri tak menyukai itu. Memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Gaara, Ino malah menyapa si gadis rambut coklat, "Matsuri, aku duluan ya." Dia melambai pelan, dan ketimbang ikut melambai seperti biasanya Matsuri hanya mengulas senyum setengah ikhlas. Tentu saja ia sadar total atas perubahan sikap rekan kerjanya itu, maka dengan langkah tergesa ia keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak sih?" Gaara meraih tangannya ketika mereka sampai di halaman mini market. "Aku mau menjenguk anakmu, apa itu tidak boleh?"

"Boleh-boleh saja sih." Ia benar-benar berharap Matsuri tak melihat ulah Gaara yang satu itu. Astaga, ia paham bagaimana rasanya patah hati dan seharusnya pemuda Sabaku itu tak memperlakukannya begitu. "Kau itu kenapa tidak peka begitu?" pelan, Ino menarik tangannya dari genggaman Gaara. Dan berjalan pelan di trotoar.

"Tidak peka?" kening si lelaki mengernyit, berusaha mencerna kalimat si lawan bicara. "Tidak peka bagaimana?"

Ino rasanya gemas sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin perhatian Matsuri yang begitu berlimpah dianggap pemuda itu biasa saja? "Matsuri menyukaimu, kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

Diluar dugaan, Gaara malah mendesah pelan. "Tapi aku sukanya kamu. Bagaimana dong?"

Hah? Ino hanya bisa melongo mendengar ungkapan itu. yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin bisa begitu? "Konyol, jangan mengajakku bercanda. Itu tidak lucu."

"Dan aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon, Nona." Tatapan Gaara mendadak lebih tenang dibanding biasanya. "Aku sudah lama menyukaimu—"

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin—"

"Ini kenyataan kok."

"Tapi aku sudah punya anak, Gaara. Ini tidak masuk akal." Si pirang mulai tak menyukai suasana tak nyaman ini, dan ia ingin lari dari tempat itu secepat yang ia bisa.

"Itu tidak masalah buatku. Aku ingin jadi ayah yang baik untuk Yuta juga."

"Tidak." Itu tidak mungkin, tidak akan pernah mungkin ketika ayah Yuta yang sesungguhnya sudah muncul sekarang. "Orang-orang tak akan pernah suka ini. Seorang janda dengan anak dari lelaki lain akan menjadi gunjingan heboh jika menikahi perjaka sepertimu."

"Kenapa tidak?" tangan besar Gaara meremas pundaknya, membuat Ino mau tak mau harus berhenti. "Aku tidak ingin peduli dengan apapun. Aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin menikahimu, kau tidak harus bekerja sekeras ini setelah jadi istriku. Kau cukup mengerjakan tugas rumah dan mengurus anak."

Tawaran yang begitu menggiurkan, mungkin ia bisa menerima ini andai Matsuri tak menyukai Gaara atau Kiba tak hadir lagi dalam hidupnya. Namun pernyataan itu terasa terlambat. Kiba sudah mengakui segalanya, dan kebenaran soal uang selalu dikirimnya tiap bulan selama 7 tahun itu juga bukan bualan belaka. Jadi Ino tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk membenci Kiba ataupun berusaha menghindarinya. Lalu Gaara mendadak menjadi pahlawan kesiangan. "Dengar Gaara, aku benar-benar menghargai niat tulusmu. Yuta memang butuh figur seorang ayah yang baik. Tapi aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu."

"Kenapa?" tatapan tajam matanya mengarah tepat pada biru jernih di hadapannya. Seolah iris bening itu menampakkan ratusan teka-teki yang tak diketahuinya.

Ino mendesah, memikirkan jawaban paling baik yang mungkin bisa ia ucapkan. "Karena aku masih terikat dengan ayah Yuta."

"Persetan dengan lelaki brengsek itu. Kenapa kau masih menunggu pria bajingan itu, sementara dia tega meninggalkanmu dan putramu?" Dia mengumpat, merasa emosinya mendadak meningkat pesat seolah bakal meledakkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih mencintainya." Suaranya bergetar, dan ia bahkan tak yakin jika kalimat barusan adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Ku harap kau tak memaksaku untuk melakukan apa yang tak ingin ku lakukan." Dengan pelan, ia menurunkan tangan Gaara dari pundaknya. Mengabaikan tatapan pria itu yang masih intens. "Aku harus pergi, ada banyak hal yang harus ku lakukan." Kakinya melangkah cepat di paving trotoar. Berharap dengan sepenuh hati bahwa pria Sabaku itu tak mengikutinya, karena jujur ia agak takut dengan tatapan nyalangnya.

* * *

Kunjungan Kiba semakin hari semakin terasa normal dan wajar. Entah bagaimana, segalanya jadi sesuatu yang pas. Ino menyukai interaksinya dengan Yuta, bagaimana bocah itu jadi lebih ceria dan bersemangat sekarang. Yeah, para tetangganya yang awam dan teman-temannya yang faham menyarankannya untuk menikah dengan Kiba. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar harus dilakukan, tumpukan kebingungan dan dilema terus-menerus menghantam hatinya. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Gaara jadi selalu menghindarinya. Meski itu terasa bagus karena Matsuri jadi dekat lagi dengannya, tapi tetap saja ia tak ingin ini terjadi.

"Kenapa melamun?" Kiba yang sejak tadi bermain puzzle bersama Yuta mengangalihkan tatapan padanya.

"Aku tidak melamun." Ino berpura-pura mengalihkan tatapan ke arah jendela yang langsung menghadap ke taman belakang rumah.

Lelaki Inuzuka itu menghela napas panjang, ia tahu betul seluk-beluk gelagat Ino. Bahkan ia seolah bisa membaca pikiran wanita itu hanya dengan melihat iris birunya. "Ekspresi wajahmu mengkhianatimu."

"Terserahlah." Ia mulai bangkit. "Aku akan membuatkan susu untuk Yuta." Sembari menghindari tatapan Kiba yang membuatnya tak nyaman, Ino berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Lama-lama berada di dekat Kiba membuat detak jantungnya seolah tak normal. Anggap saja ini konyol, tapi kenyataannya senyum dan seluruh tindakannya selalu mampu membuatnya terkesan.

Ino mulai mengambil susu dari dalam kulkas, menyiapkan gelas dan sendok, lalu perlahan mulai membuka wadah susu tersebut.

"Mau ku bantu?"

Keterkejutan itu membuatnya nyaris memekik. Bagaimana mungkin Kiba tiba-tiba muncul dan berbisk di telinganya, "Hei, ini tidak lucu. Bagaimana jika gelas kaca itu tadi jatuh, pecah dan pecahannya mengenai kakimu."

"Oh, jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku?" senyumnya terkembang begitu lebar, dan dengan beda tinggi badan yang begitu kentara itu Kiba bisa mengamati bagaimana biru jernih di hadapannya berkedip gugup. "Ku bantu."

"Tidak perlu, aku cuma membuat susu, Kiba. Kembalilah bermain dengan Yuta." Namun si lawan bicara masih saja berdiri di sampingnya. "Kenapa lagi?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

Ino merasa perutnya menegang ketika melihat ekspresi wajah lawan bicaranya yang mulai serius. Ia merasa hal yang akan diungkapkan pria itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tenang. "Bicara soal apa? kau kan dari tadi juga sudah bicara."

"Menikahlah denganku."

Seketika itu jantungnya seolah melewatkan satu degupan. Kenyataan menyeretnya dari lamunan, dan untuk beberapa saat dunianya seolah terjungkir. Menikah bagaimana maksudnya? Bukankah mereka juga sudah pernah menikah?

"Aku tahu, kau mungkin tidak cukup siap untuk ini. Tapi kau masih istriku dan aku ingin meresmikan pernikahan kita yang dulu, pernikahan sembunyi-sembunyi itu." Helaan napasnya terdengar berat, dan keberanian yang entah datangnya darimana membuatnya nekat menyelipkan tangan untuk merangkul perut Ino dari belakang. Membuat wanita itu tersentak, namun tak melakukan perlawanan. "Aku ingin Yuta mengenalku sebagai seorang ayah, bukan hanya sebatas rekan ibunya."

Siapkah ia untuk ini? Siapkah ia untuk hidup lagi bersama Kiba? Harusnya ia tak lagi bingung dengan pilihan yang ada. Sebab Kiba ayah Yuta, dan Ino masih mencintainya, ia cukup mengatakan 'ya' dan segalanya beres. Namun kenyataannya tidak begitu. Dilema melandanya, membentuk sesuatu tak nyaman yang meletup-letup dalam dadanya. "Orang tuamu tak akan merestui ini."

"Ibuku merestuinya. Aku sudah berkali-kali bicara dengannya mengenai kau dan Yuta, dan dia paham dengan situasinya." Suaranya setengah berbisik. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tahan dengan aroma memabukkan wanita itu, aroma yang selalu ia rindukan selama ini. "Ku mohon Ino. Beri kesempatan padaku sekali ini, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Kau tidak harus bekerja keras lagi, dan kita akan tinggal di rumah yang lebih besar."

Apa semua lelaki selalu menjanjikan kenyamanan seperti itu? dan tanpa sadar air matanya sudah merebak. Kecamuk pikiran menderanya tanpa ampun. Namun tiba-tiba ia mulai memikirkan jalan takdir ini, andai Kiba tak meninggalkannya, Kiba pasti tetap jadi orang biasa-biasa saja. Bisa juga jadi pekerja serabutan yang tak memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Apakah Tuhan merasa perlu mengujinya untuk semua ini? Membesarkan Yuta sendirian dengan segala beban yang nyaris meremukkan tulangnya. Lalu memberikan kejutan yang tak diduga-duga.

"Aku janji akan jadi suami dan ayah yang baik untukmu dan Yuta."

Ketika setetes air matanya turun, mata Kiba seolah berusaha menelanjangi pikirannya. Hembusan napasnya terasa hangat, lalu dalam satu kedipan ia baru sadar jika posisi wajah lelaki itu terlalu dekat. Tak ada kesempatan untuk berpikir atau sekedar menghindar saat bibir tipis itu bergerak menciumnya. Seperti kebanyakan respon tak siap, Ino merasa terkejut bukan main.

Ciuman itu lembut, namun begitu menuntut. Dan Ino tak bisa lagi menahan godaan untuk membalas saat si pria menyesap bibir bawahnya dengan sayang. Bahkan tangannya entah bagaimana sudah mengalung di leher pria itu. Inikah yang mereka sebut melepas rindu, apakah ia bisa mengharapkan lebih dari ini? Seolah kenyamanan menenggelamkan berbagai ego yang pernah menjadi pijakannya. Ia bisa merasakan hangat yang menguar dari tubuh tegap Kiba, dan geraka Kiba makin posesif, sebelah tangannya mengeratkan pelukan sementara sebelahnya lagi berusaha menekan belakang kepala Ino agar bisa menciumnya lebih dalam.

"Ma..."

Bagai ditarik dari alam mimpi, keduanya langsung membuka mata. Tersentak sebentar sebelum saling melepaskan. Karena ternyata si bocah 6 tahun sudah berdiri di pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruang makan.

"Yuta?" Ino agak salah tingkah, ia tidak tahu apa yang mungkin dipikirkan Kiba. Tapi melihat lelaki itu yang juga berusaha mengembalikan sikap biasanya, membuatnya agak tak nyaman. Apa bocah sesusia Yuta bisa menebak apa yang mereka lakukan barusan? Oh astaga, semoga saja tidak

"Hei jagoan, apa paman terlalu lama meninggalkanmu?"Kiba melukiskan senyum, berjalan mendekat ke arah Yuta sebelum berjongkok di hadapan si bocah. "Mau main lagi? Bagaimana jika kita main... uhm, sepak bola di depan? Sambil menunggu mamamu selesai membuatkan susu."

Tawaran itu langsung disambut senyuman, dan dengan semangat yang terlihat memenuhi kubangan biru jernihnya tangan mungil Yuta sudah meraih tangan Kiba. Menyuruhnya berdiri sembari menariknya menuju halaman belakang.

Ino masih mematung, bahkan meskipun dua orang lelaki tadi sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Kiba benar-benar mengacaukan perasannya.

* * *

Dalam bayangan Ino, Nyonya Inuzuka masih seperti terakhir kali ia menemuinya, tepatnya 8 tahun lalu. Tapi kenyataan itu membuatnya terpaku di ambang pintu, karena yang ia lihat sekarang wanita itu sudah tak mampu lagi berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Pelayan khusus dipekerjakan untuk mendorong kursi rodanya dan mengurus keperluannya.

"Kemari Sayang." Wanita 50 tahunan itu mengisyaratkan Yuta untuk mendekat padanya.

Kiba menggandeng tangan Yuta, membawanya mendekat ke arah sang ibu sementara Ino hanya mengekor di belakang keduanya. "Dia sudah sebesar ini Bu, tidakkah kau bangga melihatnya?"

"Tampan sekali bukan, kelas berapa Sayang?" Tsume mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus kepala coklat Yuta. Dan merasakan bocah itu membungkuk pelan di hadapannya.

"Yuta kelas 2 Nek."

Wanita itu tertawa pelan. Baru pertama kali melihat secara langsung ia sudah dibuat jatuh hati pada bocah kecil itu. "Anak pintar." Kini tatapannya beralih pada Ino, si pirang langsung mengkuir senyum tipis yang kikuk.

"Selamat siang Bibi." Ino membungkuk perlahan.

"Panggil aku ibu, bukan bibi."

Untuk beberapa saat Ino tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tapi anggukan dari Kiba membuatnya agak merasa tenang. Nyonya Inuzuka adalah orang yang hangat, dia selalu jadi orang yang baik untuk Ino. Tapi itu berbanding terbalik dengan Tuan Inuzuka yang terlalu otoriter, dan pastinya sebagai seorang istri, Nyonya Inuzuka tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membela masa depan putranya.

* * *

"Pasti berat ya membesarkan seorang anak sendirian?" matanya masih tertuju ke arah Kiba dan Yuta yang saling bercanda ketika memandikan seekor anjing pudel putih. Ia belum pernah melihat sosok Kiba yang sehangat itu, dan itu membuatnya diam-diam tersenyum.

Ino mendesah pelan, merasakan kelegaan luar biasa mengisi tiap jengkal dadanya. "Itu benar, Bu. Dan saya bersyukur karena Yuta adalah anak yang baik serta mudah diatur."

"Yeah, kurasa juga begitu." Tangannya meraih tangan Ino, membuat si empunya agak tersentak. "Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" karena ia jelas tahu jika ayah Ino sudah meninggal lama sekali.

"Ibu saya sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu."

Kenyataan tersebut membuat Tsume tak nyaman, seolah ia baru tahu jika kehidupan wanita muda di hadapannya begitu menyedihkan. "Oh." Kalimat pendek itu memang tidak berarti apapun, jadi dia berusaha mencari kalimat lain yang lebih baik. "Maafkan aku sudah bertanya soal itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu." Dia meremas pelan tangan wanita itu, dan merasakannya begitu hangat di permukaan kulitnya. "Boleh saya menganggap anda sebagai ibu saya sendiri?"

"Oh, tentu saja Sayang. Kemarilah."

Ketika Ino mendekat, wanita itu memeluknya. Erat sekali, dan demi Tuhan Ino sempat melihat Kiba mengerling ke arahnya.

* * *

"Dia lahir prematur. Beratnya bahkan hanya 1,2 kg, kalau kau lihat sendiri kau pasti tidak akan tega. Kulitnya merah, lembek seperti agar-agar. Aku nyaris berpikir dia tidak akan bisa hidup lama." Ino menghela napas panjang, seluruh perhatiannya terpaku pada Yuta yang tertidur nyenyak di atas ranjang, selimut menutupinya hingga pundak. Sementara Kiba berdiri tepat di sampingnya, hanya diam dan mendengarkan. "Sejujurnya aku mengharapkanmu ada waktu itu dan bilang jika jarum suntik dan segala kesakitan yang hadir tidak akan membunuhku. Segalanya membuatku takut."

Dengan gerakan pelan ia mengalihkan tatapan pada Ino, melihatnya agak tersenyum sedih. Tentu saja Ino bakal takut, dia pobhia jarum suntik, dan masih terlalu muda untuk melahirkan seorang bayi. Siapa yang menemaninya waktu itu? Sakura atau ibunya? Melawan segala dorongan untuk diam, ia justru merangkul wanita itu. "Kau masih takut jarum suntik?"

Biru jernih iris matanya menengadah, menemukan sepasang mata coklat menatapnya intens. "Apalagi yang lebih menakutkan dari itu?"

Desah napas pelan terlontar, dan dalam jarak sedekat ini ia tidak bisa lagi menahan hasrat untuk mencium bibir mungil di hadapannya. Saat mendapati lawannya tidak berontak, Kiba semakin menekan bibir Ino, melumat bibir bawah itu pelan dan sesekali menggigitnya. Ia bisa mendengar deru gugup napas Ino, dan balasan lumatan yang agak keluar dari irama. Entah kenapa malam ini ada kerinduan yang besarnya tak terhingga tengah meraup emosinya, padahal ia setiap hari bertemu wanita itu.

Kiba menekan tengkuk Ino, mengalihkan ciuman pada leher jenjang dengan aroma memikat itu. Tuhan, ia tak tahan lagi untuk ini. Dan sebelah tangannya yang semula berada di pinggang si pirang kini sudah menyusup masuk ke dalam blouse ungu yang dikenakannya. Gerakannya pelan, menimbulkan desah tertahan dari sang wanita. Ia menghentikan ciumannya ketika merasakan tangannya menyentuh pengait bra milik Ino, ditatapnya paras menawan yang memejam di hadapannya. Cantik, dan selalu cantik. Mungkin benar, diluar sana masih banyak wanita cantik tapi cuma Ino yang ia inginkan.

Pengait bra itu terlepas. Sementara tangannya mulai bergerak ke depan, rintihan Ino makin terdengar nyata, ditambah semu merah di pipinya. Ia mana tahan dengan ekspresi itu, maka Kiba kembali melumat bibir Ino. Meremas payudara yang kini tergenggam di tangannya.

"Umhh..."

Desahan wanita itu membuatnya makin gencar melancarkan serangan, bahkan secara tak sadar ia mendorong tubuh Ino ke arah tembok. Menghimpitnya diantara dirinya dan tembok.

"Kib..." Ino terengah. Berusaha melepaskan ciuman dan meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. "Kau tidak bermaksud meniduriku disini kan?"

Melihat mata biru itu mengerjap perlahan, ia tahu jika Ino mungkin setengah menginginkannya. "Itu yang ingin ku lakukan saat ini, menidurimu disini."

Wanita pirang itu tersentak pelan. Gelenyar rasa gugup beserta sesuatu yang tak mampu dijelaskan mengalir di seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Senyum Kiba membuat jantungnya nyaris lepas, sementara tangan pria itu yang masih berada di payudaranya membuatnya malu mendadak. Sudah lama sekali Kiba tak menyentuhnya, dan rasanya kali ini segalanya malah terasa lebih menakutkan ketimbang malam pertama mereka dulu.

**tbc**

**Makasih banyak ya buat yang udah memberi support dan ninggalin review. Dan makasih juga diingatkan soal typo-nya, aku memang sering bikin typo, hehe...**

**Btw untuk special girlnya bakal tak lanjut habis fic yg satu ini selesai, ditunggu ya... **

**~Lin **

**12 Mei 2020**


	6. Chapter 6

**The 15th of March**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : kiba/Ino

* * *

"Jadi yuta itu anak Kiba?" Sasuke tertawa pelan sembari berjalan ke arah ranjang dimana Sakura mulai membaringkan diri. Tentu saja ia terkejut parah dengan ungkapan Sakura barusan, dan mendadak merasa betapa sempit serta anehnya dunia ini.

"Yeah. Dan opinimu soal kemiripan mereka bukan tanpa alasan." Ia menghela napas pelan, sedikit mengulas senyum ketika menyaksikan eskpresi suaminya yang masih menyisakan kebingungan.

Masih diiringi decakan tak percaya, ia bergumam. "Kiba benar-benar mengesalkan." Ketika tangannya bergerak memeluk Sakura, ia kembali bicara. "Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku sejak awal?"

"Karena Ino tak ingin kau tahu." Pelan ia memukul dada Sasuke karena tangan nakalnya mulai bergerak ke area sensitif. "Aku kan sudah menceritakan padamu semuanya. Jangan menyuruhku mengulanginya lagi Tuan sok dingin."

Dan ketimbang menyahuti perkataan istrinya lebih jauh lagi, Sasuke memilih memajukan wajah dan mencium wanita itu.

* * *

"Ugh, Kiba."

Pria itu diam sejenak dan mengamati wanita di bawahnya yang memejamkan mata, mungkinkah ini begitu menyakitkan untuk Ino? "Sakit?" tanyanya sembari bergerak maju dan mengecup bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Ino mengerjap, merasakan tumpukan air mata menggenang di pelupuk ketika Kiba mulai bergerak pelan, memasukinya perlahan-lahan. Desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibirnya, segala gelenyar perasaan bercampur dan bertumpuk tak terkendali dalam dada. Sementara pikirannya seolah berputar acak, tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih.

Ia mencium leher si pirang, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi bunga yang selalu dirindukannya. Hasrat untuk memenuhi nafsu tak lagi bisa dikontrol, ditambah rintihan Ino yang makin menjadi tiap kali ia bergerak sedikit lebih cepat. Gesekan permukaan kulit telanjang mereka menghantarkan sensasi memabukkan yang membuat candu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Suara serak Kiba di dekat telinga Ino, membuat wanita itu sedikit tersentak dan menatapnya dengan mata sayu setengah terpejam. Saat jemari lentik Ino mencengkeram pundaknya, Kiba semakin kehilangan kontrol. Sembari mempercepat gerakan, tangannya meremas sebelah payudara wanita itu. Merasa gemas dengan benda kenyal yang ia tahu dulu tak sebesar ini.

Ekspresi Ino tak bisa dideskripsikan. Pipinya merona, peluh menetes dari dahinya, dan matanya yang mengerjap pelan membuat Kiba setengah ingin tertawa.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menahan godaan untuk melakukan ini?" diciumnya pipi lembut nan putih tersebut, lalu beralih ke hidung sebelum kembali ke bibir dan membungkam desahan yang terus mengalun itu. Ia bisa merasakan sebelah tangan Ino mengelus pundaknya, sementara sebelahnya lagi meraba dadanya. Gerakan itu pelan, seperti setengah menggelitik dan ingin merasakan disaat bersamaan.

"Biarkan aku bernapas, Kib." Ino melepaskan ciuman, tersengal akibat aktivitas itu. Wajahnya merah, dan paru-parunya nyaris meledak.

"Ya, silahkan. Bernapas tidak akan membuatmu masuk penjara." Ia menghela napas panjang, sedikit menyeringai ketika mendapati kerutan jengkel di kening si pirang.

Tatapan Kiba seolah menguncinya, entah kenapa sorot mesum itu sepenuhnya teralihkan pada wajahnya. Ino rasanya ingin bersembunyi di dasar sumur yang sangat dalam, karena jujur itu membuatnya malu berlebihan. Netranya berpindah dari paras pria itu ke arah bahunya yang lebar, berdecak kagum dengan bentuk indah yang Tuhan ciptakan. Dan diantara desah yang masih terdengar, tangannya tidak berhenti meraba dada bidang itu. Merasakan tonjolan otot yang kuat dan seolah terpahat dengan begitu teliti. Tuhan... semua ini membuat kepalanya seperti dipenuhi kabut.

"Kiba...nghhh..."

Seolah sadar dengan ekspresi wanita itu yang memejam erat, Kiba mempercepat gerakannya. Deru napas Ino makin menjadi, tangan lembutnya berpindah mencengkeram rambut coklat Kiba. Dan ketika ia merasakan kedutan diantara selangkangan wanita itu, Kiba tahu jika Ino telah mencapai klimaksnya. Ia sepenuhnya menghentikan gerakan, menatap lamat-lamat ekspresi wanita di bawahnya yang menegang dan perlahan-lahan rileks kembali. Kilau keringat di permukaan kulitnya membuat Kiba merasa kagum, pemandangan itu benar-benar luar biasa.

Napasnya masih memburu ketika ia memaksa membuka netra birunya. Melihat tatapan mesum pria itu begitu intens menyaksikannya. Diantara gemetar yang masih tersisa bercampur dengan nikmat sesaat itu, Ino memeluk paksa Kiba dan menenggelamkan wajah pada dada bidang pria itu. menimbulkan kejut singkat dari sang adam. "Jangan menatapku begitu."

Membiarkan dirinya dipeluk dengan senang hati, Inuzuka tertawa pelan. "Kenapa? Kau malu padaku?" ia bergerak pelan, meletakkan kepalanya di batas antara pundak dan leher Ino. "Aku suka ekspresimu, itu... seksi."

Ino berharap kalimat menjijikan barusan hanya buah dari imajinasinya. Tapi Kiba seolah mengulang kata 'seksi' itu berkali-kali di permukaan kulit lehernya, hal itu terbukti dari hembusan hangat napasnya yang membuat Ino kembali bergairah.

"Sekali lagi ya, aku belum klimaks."

"Anhhh... Kiba." Ia belum menyuarakan persetujuan ketika pria itu mengubah posisi dan kembali bergerak. Lalu menyesap bibirnya dengan sayang. Ia bukannya tidak suka dengan semua belaiannya, tapi ia merasa beberapa area tubuhnya masih cukup sensitif.

* * *

Ino memperoleh kesadarannya ketika merasakan belaian tangan besar dengan permukaan tebal bolak-balik mengelus kulit punggungnya yang telanjang. Sensasi geli bercampur nyaman membuatnya membuka mata perlahan. Seharusnya ia tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Kiba disana, tapi tetap saja ia seolah tak siap untuk semua ini.

"Hai, selamat pagi."

Ketimbang menyahut, Ino nyaris memejamkan mata karena hangat pelukan itu seolah menariknya kembali ke dalam mimpi. Tuhan, jangan biarkan kenyamanan ini cepat berlalu. Namun kesadarannya kembali penuh ketika Kiba berbisik pelan.

"Terima kasih."

Wanita itu mengerjap, bahkan baru sadar jika sebelah tangannya memeluk Kiba. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua ini." Jemarinya yang besar mengelus pipi Ino, menyibak rambut pirang yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Kepalanya bergerak perlahan menuju lekukan leher Ino, menggigit kulit putihnya dan langsung dikejutkan oleh pekikan wanita itu.

"Kiba, berhenti melakukan itu." Ia menjambak rambut si lelaki dan mendapat sambutan tawa karena ulahnya. Astaga, mau diletakkan dimana wajahnya nanti ketika teman-temannya melihat bekas gigitan di lehernya. Ia tidak mungkin beralasan jika Yuta yang melakukan semua itu kan?

"Oke, oke maaf." Kiba mencium pelan pipi Ino sebelum bangkit dari ranjang.

Ino mengerutkan kening, mengamati pria itu yang mulai keluar dari dalam selimut. Napasnya tertahan ketika tubuh telanjang Kiba bergerak cepat mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai, meski ia tak berniat menatap pemandangan itu terlalu lama. Nyatanya ia tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan dari si lelaki yang mulai mengenakan celana.

"Aku tahu kalau aku tampan, tidak perlu menatapku begitu." Dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa pelan.

_Ish_, Ino memutar bola matanya. Dan menutup rapat-rapat tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Kau tidak mandi disini saja?"

"Aku mandi di rumah saja, lagipula aku tidak bawa pakaian ganti."

Ino mendecak pelan ketika kemeja mulai menutupi tubuh bagian atas Kiba yang terpahat sempurna, padahal ia masih ingin menatapnya sedikit lebih lama. "Tanpa sarapan?"

Ketika tatapannya beradu dengan biru jernih yang mengerjap anggun itu, ia jadi enggan meninggalkan tempat itu, andai saja tak ada _shift_ pagi. "Bagaimana jika kau dan Yuta ku boyong ke apartemenku. Biar ada yang membuatkanku sarapan." Mendapati lawan bicaranya yang lagi-lagi hanya memutar bola mata, Ia menambahkan. "Bercanda. Aku akan beli sarapan di kantin rumah sakit."

"Apa tidak bisa menunggu sebentar saja? Biar ku buatkan makanan." Ia menawarkan, namun belum siap keluar dan telanjang di hadapan pria itu. Ugh, itu agak memalukan.

Kiba mendekat, mengusap puncak kepala pirang itu sembari tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu, lain kali saja aku sarapan disini. Buatkan saja sarapan untuk Yuta."

Seolah baru ingat dengan kenyataan itu, ia buru-buru mengalihkan tatapan pada jam yang terpasang di dinding. Astaga, sudah hampir pukul 7, bagaimana ia bisa setledor ini. "Oh, tidak. Yuta bakal terlambat masuk sekolah."

* * *

Berada satu _shift_ dengan Gaara sepanjang pagi hingga siang membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Sejujurnya Ino ingin mengajak pria itu bicara seperti biasa, atau mengajaknya bercanda tanpa kecanggungan yang seolah merontokkan nyali begini. Tapi berkali-kali ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak bicara karena tampang menakutkan si lelaki.

Hingga menjelang berakhirnya _shift_, Ino yang hendak memasuki ruang ganti dikejutkan dengan gerakan Gaara yang menjepitnya ke arah pintu. Ia yang tak siap, merasakan kebas menjalar di sepanjang punggungnya. "Gaara?" Pria itu hanya diam, menatapnya dengan sorot tajam seolah bakal menelan Ino dalam sekali kedipan. Wanita itu tak bisa menghentikan degup jantungnya yang kacau, ia bingung dengan situasi ini. Takut jika Mei atau Matsuri melihat aksi mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ketika tatapan mata jade Gaara beralih ke lehernya, ada helaan napas panjang yang terlontar secara sengaja. Ekspresi tak percaya pada gurat wajahnya begitu kentara, namun detik berikutnya ia mundur selangkah. "Ku dengar kau akan menikah."

Ino yang benar-benar tak paham dengan situasi ini, mengerjap bingung. "Eh, iya." Ia jelas tidak buta dengan raut marah lawan bicaranya, tapi ia juga harus sadar diri jika Gaara lebih pantas mendapatkan Matsuri yang masih muda dan perawan.

Gaara kembali mundur beberapa langkah, ada helaan napas kasar yang mengiringi langkahnya. Sejujurnya ia agak terkejut dengan keputusan Ino itu. Dan undangan pernikahan yang sampai padanya kemarin ternyata bukan sekedar bualan belaka. "Selamat ya."

Kikuk, si pirang tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Namun, ketika Mei mendadak muncul dari balik tembok, kelegaan luar biasa mendadak memenuhi dadanya.

"Eh, Ino kau belum pulang?" tanpa curiga Mei mengulas senyum setengah menyeringai.

"Belum." Memaksa ekspresi wajahnya agar terlihat normal, Ino mulai membuka pintu ruang ganti. "Ini masih mau pulang."

"Oh ya, selamat ya. Kau bakal menikah minggu depan ya, ugh dengan lelaki yang pernah datang menjemputmu waktu itu kan?"

Ino mengerling Gaara sejenak, pria itu hanya diam mengamati. "Uhm, ya." Tapi ia nyaris tidak ingat kapan Kiba pernah menjemputnya, apa waktu ia lebih memilih pulang bareng Gaara waktu itu? merasa tidak ada lagi yang ingin ia katakan, Ino setengah masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Dan untuk Gaara, kami minta pajak jadianmu. Kau baru jadian dengan Matsuri kan?" ucapan Mei agak membuat Gaara tersentak.

"Hei, kau jadian dengan Matsuri?" Ino mengerutkan kening heran, seulas senyum muncul di bibir. Ia benar-benar ingin kecanggungan diantara mereka kembali normal.

Dan ketimbang menanggapi, pria Sabaku itu hanya mengibaskan tangan pelan. Seolah menyuruh Ino mengabaikan fakta itu, "Aku harus siap-siap juga untuk pulang."

Sementara Gaara mulai berlalu, Mei malah tertawa puas disana. "Yeah, mereka benar-benar jadian, sejak kemarin. Itu kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Tentu saja aku perlu tahu itu." Paling tidak, kenyataan tersebut membuatnya merasa lebih lega. "Baiklah Mei, aku harus segera ganti baju dan pulang." Kakinya terburu-buru saat memasuki ruang ganti, bahkan pintu tertutup sebelum si lawan bicara menyahut.

Ketika ia menatap cermin yang terpajang di ruangan itu, Ino menyadari dengan pasti bekas ungu yang sedikit terlihat di lehernya. Astaga, ternyata _concealer_ masih kurang mempan untuk menutupi bekas itu. Mendadak sikap aneh Gaara saat melihat lehernya terasa masuk akal, wah... pria itu pasti menduga sesuatu yang terjadi di baliknya.

* * *

"_Bro_, mau pergi ke tempat nongkrong biasanya nanti malam?" Naruto memberi tawaran ketika Kiba dengan lahap mulai memakan ramennya.

Pria Inuzuka itu menggeleng. Aksi nongkrong di kafe hanya membuang waktu, paling tidak itulah yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang. "Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk?" decakan keras terdengar dari mulut si pirang. "Sibuk tidur maksudmu? Ayolah, supaya pikiranmu rileks. Kau kan sebentar lagi bakal menikah."

"Aku sudah cukup rileks kok, jangan khawatir." Tak terlalu menghiraukan ucapan Naruto, ia mengalihkan tatapan ke seluruh penjuru kantin rumah sakit, dan menyaksikan Sasuke muncul dari salah satu penjual makanan. "Ajak saja Sasuke."

"Astaga, yang benar saja. Istrinya yang galak itu bakal marah-marah nanti."

Kiba hanya tertawa menanggapi kalimat Naruto yang aneh itu.

"Lagipula, kalau kau sudah menikah nanti kau pasti bakal seperti Sasuke, seperti terikat sekali dengan istrinya." Baru selesai bicara, ia dkejutkan dengan tepukan keras di pundaknya. "Sialan." Untungnya ia menoleh dan tidak mengumpat cukup keras, sebab bisa jadi perhatian seisi kantin.

"Maaf, aku mendengar ada yang menyebut namaku. Apa iya Kib?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Inuzuka malah tertawa sembari mengedikkan bahu. Sudah biasa melihat Sasuke dan Naruto adu mulut, dan Kiba tak ingin terlibat apapun diantara urusan mereka.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku, Kiba."

"Ya Tuhan, dia hanya butuh teman nongkrong ke kafe langganannya. Itu saja." Dengan setengah malas Kiba meraih botol air mineral di hadapannya. Sembari membuka tutup botolnya, ia masih memperhatikan kedua rekannya dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau tidak bawa saja pacarmu yang manis itu?"

"Hei, aku tahu Hinata memang cantik. Jangan memujinya, aku tidak suka." Ekspresi wajah pria Uzumaki itu berubah drastis dari ceria menjadi suntuk dadakan.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata heran, "Astaga, baru kali ini aku dimarahi karena memuji seseorang." Sembari menggeleng maklum, ia menyuapkan potongan melon kedalam mulut.

Selesai minum, Kiba mulai berdiri. Kalau tetap disini darahnya bakal cepat mendidih hanya karena menyaksikan dua rekannya yang saling beradu argumen.

"Woy, Kiba. Mau kemana?"

Ditanya begitu, Inuzuka menoleh, sedikit enggan untuk menjawab. "Kemana saja, yang penting tidak ada kalian."

* * *

Ia mengamati penampilannya dari pantulan cermin. Melihat bagaimana riasan itu terlihat begitu pas di wajah 25 tahunnya. Lipstik _peach_ menghiasi bibir, sementara pemerah pipi membuat pipi putihnya makin merona. Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat senyum setulus itu dari bayangannya, dan kelegaan yang besarnya tak bisa diperkirakan tengah memenuhi dadanya.

"Cantik." Sakura bergumam pelan, dan merangkul tubuh ramping itu. "Jangan menangis okay, ini hari bahagiamu. Kau harus menunjukkan senyumanmu."

Ino mengangguk. Harusnya ia memang tersenyum, tidak perlu merasa sedih. Tapi kebahagiaan ini malah membuatnya ingin menangis. Terlalu banyak pengorbanan dan luka selama beberapa tahun terakhir, dan ia tidak pernah menyangka semua ini bakal terjadi.

"Aku yakin ini adalah yang terbaik, Ino."

Sembari menggenggam tangan Sakura, Ino berusaha melukiskan senyum. Perasaan gugup, takut, bahagia, dan gelenyar tak nyaman bercampur aduk, saling mendominasi. "Ini agak membuatku, uhm... " Dia menarik napas panjang. "Gugup."

"Yeah, wajar. Aku juga begitu." Senyum terkembang sempurna dari bibir Nyonya Uchiha.

* * *

Uap hangat masih menguar dari tubuhnya ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, temaram lampu kamar membuatnya tak fokus dengan sekitar. Dengan handuk yang masih melilit tubuh ia berjalan ke arah lemari, berniat mengambil pakaian. Ia tersentak ketika pelukan hangat mendadak melingkari tubuhnya. Suatu sengatan yang tak bisa dijelaskan seolah menjalar saat kulit telanjang di belakangnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya. Menghantarkan sensasi yang membuatnya bergidik pelan.

"Kiba?" ia bahkan tak sadar jika pria itu ada dalam kamar, ia pikir tadinya Kiba tengah menemani Yuta di kamarnya. Ino tak bisa menahan degup jantung yang meronta kala tangan Kiba membaliknya, membuatnya bisa menyaksikan tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang. Dada bidang dan bahu lebarnya terlihat menawan, membuatnya tanpa sadar meneguk ludah.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu malam ini." Bisiknya pelan dan dalam di dekat telinga si wanita, membuatnya menegang sesaat.

Ya tuhan, Ino tak sempat berkedip ketika wajah maskulin itu bergerak mencium bibirnya. Ciuman itu lembut, namun makin lama makin menjadi. Sementara tangan besar Kiba perlahan turun ke arah pinggangnya, dan dengan sekali sentakan handuk yang melilit tubuh ramping itu terlepas. Tak menyisakan apapun kecuali tubuh molek si wanita yang kini tak lagi tertutupi apapun.

Terkesiap dan merasa tak siap, Ino justru mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh si lelaki. Bermaksud menghalangi pandangan mata mesum yang terarah pada tubuhnya itu.

Merasakan tekanan benda kenyal di dada bangian bawahnya, Kiba tak mampu lagi mengontrol gerakan. Ia mendorong Ino perlahan ke arah ranjang, dan menghempaskannya pelan. Ditatapnya sebentar wajah cantik yang tengah memejam itu, semu merah samar menghiasi pipinya. Dan bibirnya yang terengah membuatnya gemas ingin menciumnya kembali. "Ino... aku mencintaimu."

Bisikan itu mengirimkan gelenyar sepanjang urat nadinya, membuatnya gemetar sesaat sebelum kembali melenguh saat ciuman suaminya turun ke arah dada. "Nghhh... Kiba." Belaian-belaian lembutnya tak mampu ia deskripsikan, gairah membutakan akal dan selanjutnya ia tak benar-benar yakin apa yang dilakukan pria itu pada tubuhnya. Kesenangan seolah membanjiri dirinya.

* * *

"Belum terlambat untuk memiliki anak kedua kan?"

Ino bergidik ketika tangan besar Kiba mengelus punggung telanjangnya, naik turun. Pelukan hangat di tengah malam itu membuatnya ingin kembali memejam dan tidur. Namun, Kiba sepertinya bersikeras menjadikannya teman bicara. "Yeah, kurasa begitu." Dia mengerjap, sedikit memajukan wajah untuk mencium garis rahang Kiba yang keras dan kaku.

Napas Ino terasa hangat di lehernya, dan ia menahan keinginan untuk mengerang. Bagaimana pun juga mereka baru selesai beberapa menit lalu. "Mau perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Terserah, aku tidak terlalu memihak salah satu." Dengan mata setengah terpejam, ia menelusuri jalinan kuat otot di dada lelaki itu, lalu berakhir menyentuh jakunnya. Entah kenapa ia suka melihatnya naik turun saat Kiba berbicara.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari situ, itu agak mengangguku." Dia berujar risih, sebelum membenamkan wajahnya pada helaian pirang yang tersebar di bantalnya. Dan mengetahui wanita dalam pelukannya malah terkikik tanpa peduli dengan peringatannya, ia nekat menggelitiki tubuh Ino. Membuat wanita itu menggelinjang dan beberapa kali malah menyenggol bagian intimnya. Astaga, ini membuatnya kembali bergairah.

Tawa Ino perlahan memudar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras terhimpit diantara pahanya. Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi. Ia sudah lelah dan ingin tidur. Namun seringaian Kiba membuatnya menahan napas beberapa saat. Oh, ini bakal menjadi malam yang panjang.

* * *

Inilah keluarga utuh yang selalu ia dambakan. Ada sosok istri yang membuatkan sarapan saat pagi, anak yang bisa ia ajak bicara mengenai beberapa hal sederhana dan suasana rumah yang benar-benar nyaman untuk ditinggali. Kiba tidak tahu apalagi yang ia inginkan, karena segala yang ia miliki sekarang terasa lebih dari cukup.

Sementara Yuta melesat mengambil ransel di kamarnya, Kiba mulai meraih gelas berisi air dan meneguknya perlahan. Setelah meletakkan gelas kembali, Ino sudah berdiri di dekatnya dan membawakan tas kerjanya.

"Pulang jam berapa nanti?"

"Seperti biasanya. Kenapa?" Kiba berdiri dari kursi ketika menyaksikan Yuta sudah berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan ransel kecil yang mengait pundaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma tanya, apa tidak boleh?"

"Ya, barangkali kau takut tidur sendirian."

Setengah menahan senyum Ino memukul pelan pundaknya, menimbulkan tawa dari si lelaki. "Cepat berangkat, nanti terlambat."

Sembari meraih tas dari tangan istrinya, Kiba menundukkan kepala ke arah Ino. "Ciuman selamat paginya mana?"

Si pirang memutar bola mata, sebelum berjinjit dan bergerak cepat untuk mencium pipi Kiba.

"Cuma pipi?" Mengabaikan teriakan putranya yang sudah berada di ruang tamu, ia mencium singkat bibir Ino. "Oke, aku benar-benar berangkat sekarang." Senyumnya terkembang sempurna ketika berjalan cepat menuju ruang tamu dimana Yuta sudah tidak sabar untuk berangkat sekolah.

Ino berjalan pelan ke arah Yuta, membetulkan letak ranselnya dan mengecup keningnya. "Belajar yang benar ya Sayang. Dan semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Bocah itu tersenyum, balas mencium pipi sang bunda. "Tentu Ma." Dan melambai pelan ketika mengikuti langkah sang ayah untuk keluar dari apartemen.

Aktivitas pagi yang selalu berulang namun tak menjemukan. Kebahagiaannya sudah lengkap sekarang, berada diantara dua lelaki yang begitu disayanginya. Dan mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sama banyaknya pula. Ia tidak berhenti menatap kagum pada sosok lelaki tegap itu yang mulai menggandeng tangan si bocah ke arah lift, lalu sosoknya menghilang setelah pintu lift menutup.

Semoga kebahagiaan ini tak lekas berlalu.

* * *

Sembari mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya, wanita itu diam mematung di depan kulkas. Mengamati foto hitam putih hasil USG si calon bayi dalam rahimnya. Foto janin itu sudah cukup membuatnya bangga berlebihan, hingga napasnya sesak.

"Merasa bingung?" Kiba memeluk wanita itu dari belakang, menunduk untuk mengamati ekspresinya.

"Kurasa, ini masih belum begitu jelas." Ino memegang tangan Kiba, dan memainkan jemarinya yang terasa besar dan tebal. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, merasakan hangat serta nyamannya pelukan erat itu."Tapi jantungnya sudah terbentuk."

Kiba mencium puncak kepala istrinya, merasakan aroma mawar bercampur stroberi menguar dari helaian pirang itu. "Padahal aku inginnya perempuan, tapi ini laki-laki lagi." Sentuhan tangan lembut Ino dipermukaan kulitnya membuatnya mengantuk dan terjaga disaat bersamaan.

"Sangat tidak masalah bagiku dikelilingi tiga pria tampan." Ino terkikik pelan, sepenuhnya menyandarkan kepala ke dada bidang yang terbungkus kemeja biru tua itu. "Lagipula apa salahnya punya anak laki-laki lagi."

"Tidak masalah juga sih." Ia mendesah pelan. "Yeah, mungkin kita bisa mencoba yang ketiga. Barangkali bisa beruntung mendapatkan anak perempuan."

"Tidak, dua anak cukup. Aku tidak mau tiga."

"Ayolah, Ino -."

"Tidak, Kiba." Hembusan napas Kiba di tengkuknya membuatnya bergidik, dan ketimbang membiarkan pria itu semakin berulah, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan. "Dan jangan lupa, kita akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan Naruto-Hinata setelah ini." Kakinya melangkah, sedikit menjauhi suaminya yang sedikit kecewa.

"Yeah, aku tahu." Sembari menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari, ia melukiskan senyum tipis menatap semu merah yang muncul di permukaan pipi putih sang istri. Apa yang tengah dipikirkan Ino? Apakah sesuatu yang mesum?

"Aku akan panggil Yuta sebentar, kurasa aku harus membantunya memakai jas kecilnya yang lucu itu."

Sementara Ino berlalu menuju ruang keluarga, Kiba hanya mematung. Senyum simpul masih terulas di bibirnya ketika tatapannya kembali teralih pada foto di pintu kulkas. Paling tidak, ia akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihat anaknya tumbuh dalam rahim Ino. Dan menemani wanita itu menghadapi masa-masa sulit menjadi seorang ibu. Entah kenapa hatinya mendadak hangat memikirkan hal itu.

**end**

**Ups, **_**sorry**_** kalau disini ada yang nggak puas karena adegan dewasanya kurang vulgar dan kurang detail. Aku sengaja pilih kata yang nggak terlalu bikin imajinasi berantakan, lagian adegan dewasanya cuma tak pake untuk menambah romantis dan manis fic ini, bukan membuat pembaca berimajinasi kemana-mana XD. Dan idenya udah mentok sampek sini, jadi maaf ya kalau ada yang ingin fic ini sedikit lebih panjang. Mohon maaf sekali.**

**Aku mau menyampaikan beberapa hal...**

**Pertama terimakasih buat mikahiro-shinra, xoxo, Yamanaka Mei, Fadhil Fadhilah yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca fic ini dan dengan senang hati meninggalkan review. Dan... Kak Nai (ForgetMeNot09) - peluk cium kak Nai- umurnya Yuta 6 tahun XD, 7 tahun itu kalau dihitung Kiba ninggalin Ino. Jadi kira-kira gini, hamilnya Ino butuh waktu beberapa bulan kan sebelum Yuta lahir. Tapi aku agak shok waktu nyoba baca lagi fic ini dari chapter 1, dan ternyata typonya buanyaaakk banget, ada yang nyadar nggak sih kalau aku nulisnya di chapter awal Kiba ninggalin Ino itu selama 8 tahun bukan 7 tahun. Tapi yeah, namanya manusia pasti nggak luput dari salah. Aku belum sempat memperbaiki typo-typo itu, mungkin kapan-kapan aja tak perbaiki.**

**Sekali lagi makasih ya buat yang udah **_**support**_**, **_**fav and follow.**_** Makasih banyak.**

**~Lin**

**15 Mei 2020**


End file.
